Tajemnice
by valmontes
Summary: Lily bardzo łatwo się denerwuje. To jedna z jej wad. Wszystkie błędy, które popełnia, wynikają właśnie z tego. Być może to dlatego zaczyna umawiać się z Jamesem Potterem - to z całą pewnością błąd. Lily ma też jeszcze jedną wadę, przez którą robi złe decyzje. Zupełnie nie wie, czego chce. (JP/LE, SB/LE) AKTUALIZACJA 12/11/16
1. Chapter 1

_Dzień pierwszy_

Tak, Lily nie powinna się tu zakradać. Dobrze to wie. Po pierwsze dlatego, że Wieża Astronomiczna jest zakazana i uczniom nie wolno się na nią wspinać. Nie wolno i już. Jest poza rewirem jej wieczornego obchodu. Po drugie, jest bardzo zmęczona i naprawdę byłoby lepiej położyć się do łóżka. Jutro należy wstać wcześnie, żeby skończyć pracę domową z Eliksirów. Rozsądek nakazuje więc powrócić do Wieży Gryffindoru i położyć się spać. Lily trze oczy. Rozsądek, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, wciąż powtarza jej, żeby wracała, ale mimo to wciąż wspina się po wąskich, ciemnych schodkach, jedną ręką kurczowo trzymając się śliskiej poręczy, drugą podtrzymując szaty, żeby się o nie nie potknąć. Jest ciemno jak diabli, ale Lily nie śmie użyć różdżki. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie ma trzeciej ręki, a po drugie…

No właśnie, drugi punkt jest jednocześnie trzecim powodem, dla którego nie należy zakradać się samej w nocy na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Istnieje poważne ryzyko nadziania się na jakąś parę.

Lily nie lubi zakochanych.

Jeszcze nie zdarzyło jej się natrafić na nikogo w Wieży, ale kilka razy było bardzo blisko. Zresztą Lily wybiera dni, w których nikogo tam nie ma. Środy, bo w czwartek rano jest trening Quidditcha. Poniedziałki, ze względu na poranną sesję chóru i podwójne eliksiry zaraz po śniadaniu. Czasem niedziele, bardzo późno wieczorem. Wymyka się i kluczy w ciemnościach. Właściwie sama nie wie, po co. Nic tam nie robi. Tylko siedzi. Patrzy w gwiazdy. Czasem dookoła. Widok nocnego Hogwartu jest oszałamiający. Czasem w dół. Czuje wtedy mrowienie w stopach i dłoniach. Lekkie zawroty głowy. Nie ma lęku wysokości, ale myśli o tym, co by było, gdyby spadła. Znaczy, pewnie potrafiłaby jakoś się uratować. Nie jest głupia. Ma jakieś (dość blade) pojęcie o zaklęciach bezróżdżkowych, i potrafi się unieść na miotle, chociaż nie jest wielką miłośniczką latania. Czy jest miłośniczką spadania? To ekscytujące. Lily bardzo lubi pływać i nurkować. Dotykać dna i odbijać się od niego, wynurzać się na powierzchnię i znowu nurkować. Lubi skakać do wody i zanurzać się powoli. Czy spadanie jest jak nurkowanie? Jest może troszkę szybsze. Czym różni się od niego poza tym? Lily spadła co najwyżej ze schodów. Czy zdecydowałaby się na skok z Wieży Astronomicznej?

Stwierdza, że tak. Lubi czuć bijące szybciej serce, szum adrenaliny w uszach. Dlatego tak bardzo lubi patrzeć w dół z okna Wieży Astronomicznej.

Jest już bardzo blisko. Schodki robią się coraz węższe i bardziej strome. Lily zagląda przez dziurkę od klucza, choć nie słyszy rozmów. Oddycha z ulgą. Nie ma tam żadnej pary. Pokoik na szczycie wieży jest ciemny, cichy i pusty.

Lily wie, że drzwi są zamknięte, ale naciska na nie mimo to. O dziwo, ulegają i otwierają się. Lily marszczy brwi. Coś jest nie halo. Zagląda do środka, ale Wieża wciąż jest cicha i pusta, oświetlana jedynie blaskiem połówki księżyca. Lily węszy. Tak, dziwny zapach.

Zamyka za sobą drzwi, wszedłszy do środka. Nie potrafi go zidentyfikować. Delikatny, słodko-słony. Jest też lekka nuta obcego potu.

Odwraca się.

Nie jest tu sama.

Rozpoznaje intruza nawet mimo ciemności.

\- Black.

\- Witaj, Lily Evans.

\- Czekasz na kogoś.

To nie pytanie.

\- Nie. Ale jeśli jesteś z kimś umówiona, mogę wyjść.

\- I tak wyjdź. Nie powinno cię tu być. Jest po ciszy nocnej.

\- Jestem dorosły.

Lily mruży oczy. Podchodzi nieco bliżej. Syriusz Black siedzi na parapecie. Gdyby go pchnęła, spadłby. Czy jest w stanie to zrobić? Chyba nie. Nie może czuć się za niego odpowiedzialna. Lily marszczy nos z odrazy.

\- To nie papieros.

To też nie jest pytanie.

\- Nie.

\- Jeśli McGonagall się dowie…

\- Nie będzie zdziwiona. Ale wolałbym, żebyś jej nie mówiła.

\- Co mnie obchodzi, co ty byś wolał.

Syriusz Black zaciąga się. Jego twarzy brakuje wyrazu, może jest w niej odrobina kpiny, odrobina zadowolenia, ale generalnie cechuje ją niczym niezmącony spokój. Nawet tak otumaniony, w chmarze niebieskiego domu, jest tak przystojny, że powinno być to nielegalne. Lily wysuwa szczękę. Serce łomocze jej w klatce, gdy myśli, że może go zepchnąć z wieży i nikt się nie dowie. To trochę straszne.

\- Wydajesz się być bardzo zdenerwowana.

\- Ty mnie denerwujesz.

\- Po co tu przyszłaś?

Lily spogląda na bok. To ważne, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. Po co tu przyszła? Po co tu przychodzi? (To przecież nie pierwszy raz). Sama nie wie. Żeby pomyśleć. Żeby odreagować. To akurat są pytania. Po co tu jest? Jaki ma cel? Sama sobie zadaje teraz to pytanie.

\- Sama sobie zadaję to pytanie – mówi głośno. Trochę mimochodem. Nie chciała się podzielić myślami z Syriuszem Blackiem. Świetnie. Teraz on pewnie odpowie.

\- Musisz mieć w tym jakiś cel.

Jeszcze lepiej. Mówi to dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy ona o tym myśli.

\- Przychodzę tu, gdy jestem zestresowana, zdenerwowana. Może po prostu lubię być sama – wzrusza ramionami Lily. – To ładne miejsce.

\- Większość osób ma nieco inny powód.

O nie, będzie próbował z nią flirtować i coś insynuować?

\- Zresztą, to nie do końca jest tak, że cały czas otaczają cię ludzie.

Tym razem Lily nie może się powstrzymać, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Black zaciąga się jointem. Wciąż na nią patrz. Co za dziwoląg.

No tak, ma rację. Lily nie jest szczególnie popularna. Znaczy się jest, ale nieco mniej, niż kiedyś. W zasadzie to przyjaźni się jedynie z Marlene. Ma jakichś tam znajomych, owszem, kilka koleżanek z Ravenclawu, można tak powiedzieć, razem się uczą, dogaduje się też z Remusem Lupinem, ale unika go, nie narzeka wcale na brak znajomych.

W zasadzie to tak, narzeka. Kogo oszukujesz, Lily. Spędza czas prawie jedynie z Marlene. To nie tajemnica. Tajemnicą jest jednak, że bardzo ją to uwiera. Często się nad tym zastanawia, i im więcej o tym myśli, tym bardziej jest jej przykro. Czy jest coś specjalnego, co robi, czym odpycha ludzi? Nie robi tego specjalnie.

Z drugiej strony to, kim jest, powinno jej wystarczać. Nie ma do siebie pretensji. Trochę ma. Ale nie bardzo. Zresztą, pretensje znikają, gdy patrzy w dół ze szczytu wieży.

Nawracają teraz. Lily łapie się na tym, że od dłuższego czasu gapi się na Syriusza Blacka.

Jemu to chyba nie przeszkadza. Pewnie się przyzwyczaił.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu – sili się Lily. Jest bardzo dzielna.

\- No nie wiem – mówi Black trzeźwo. – Wydajesz się być trochę roztrzęsiona.

\- Roztrząsł mnie widok twojego zadufanego w sobie ryja – burczy Lily. – Nie myśl sobie. Co cię obchodzi.

\- W ogóle mnie nie obchodzi. Może usiądziesz. Uspokoisz się po swoim ciężkim, stresującym dniu.

Jest taki spokojny, gdy to mówi, że to aż zakrawa o kpinę.

\- Nigdy nie siadam, gdy tu jestem. Zwłaszcza tam, na tym parapecie.

\- Czemu nie?

\- Boję się, że wypadnę.

Syriusz ogląda się. Gasi niedopałek o kamień i wyrzuca go przez okno. Zdaje się go obserwować przez chwilę. Lily wyobraża sobie, że to jak wrzucić go do studni. Wyobraża sobie mały ognik znikający w ciemności, spadający bardzo długo.

\- To co robisz, jeżeli nie siedzisz?

\- Stoję.

\- Cały czas?

\- Tak. Opieram się i patrzę w niebo.

\- W dół pewnie nie.

To już drugi raz, gdy Lily na niego spogląda. Tym razem pytająco raczej niż karcąco.

\- No, skoro boisz się spaść.

\- Nie boję się, gdy stoję. Patrzenie w dół jest dosyć fajne.

\- Ach tak?

\- No.

Syriusz zsuwa się z parapetu – bez obaw, robi to do środka, nie na zewnątrz – i odwraca się, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno. Po chwili namysłu Lily robi to samo. Uznaje, że zagrożenia nie ma. Black jest bezbronny. Co może się stać?

Lily spogląda w dół i myśli o spadaniu.

Ukradkiem patrzy na Syriusza Blacka. On patrzy w górę. Brodę ma zadartą bardzo wysoko.

\- Jest dużo gwiazd – mówi Lily. To pierwszy raz, kiedy inicjuje rozmowę.

Syriusz Black odwraca się ku niej. Znów ma ten denerwujący, kpiący wyraz twarzy. Ten pewny siebie uśmieszek. Ja pierdolę, myśli Lily, i zaraz to powie.

\- Ja pierdolę.

Tak. Oczywiście. Rób z siebie jeszcze większą idiotkę. Brawo.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie lubię, kiedy robisz taką minę.

\- Kontemplowałem po prostu twoje odkrywcze spostrzeżenie.

Lily przewraca oczami. Światła w oknach Hogwartu powoli gasną, jedno po drugim, i zostaje tylko blask księżyca i skrzące się gwiazdy. Gdy przyjrzeć się dokładnie, widać mniejsze, lśniące jak śnieg na słońcu.

Syriusz grzebie za pazuchą szaty.

\- Co robisz?

\- Spokojnie. To tylko magnetofon.

Rzeczywiście, Syriusz Black wyciąga zza pazuchy magnetofon na baterie, zmniejszony do rozmiaru dłoni. Kuca i stawia go na podłodze. Szybkim zaklęciem przywraca mu normalne rozmiary. Z kieszeni wysypuje też kasety. Lily marszczy brwi.

\- Masz przy sobie mugolski magnetofon.

\- Lubię słuchać muzyki, kiedy tu jestem.

\- Czemu masz magnetofon?

\- Już ci powiedziałem, że lubię—

\- Nie, mam na myśli dlaczego w ogóle go posiadasz.

\- Och. Dała mi go Mary.

\- Mary MacDonald?

\- Tak. Lubimy się. Dała mi go na urodziny.

Lily prycha.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi, Evans?

Co za niedomyślny typ.

\- Ciekawa jestem po prostu, co jeszcze dała ci Mary MacDonald.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie rozumiesz?

\- Nie.

\- Nie dawałaby ci go bezinteresownie.

\- Śmiem się nie zgodzić. Bardzo się lubimy. Dała mi go w prezencie. Prezenty z założenia są bezinteresowne.

\- Nie od niej.

\- Nie rozumiem cię.

\- Mary MacDonald jest strasznie puszczalska – wyjaśnia Lily. To było przecież oczywiste. – To największa dziwka, jaką znam.

\- Ach tak.

\- No, tak.

\- To chyba bardzo nieładnie mówić tak o innej dziewczynie, Evans.

\- Kiedy to prawda.

\- Nie. – Black odwraca się, grzebiąc przy magnetofonie i przywracając kasetom ich normalne rozmiary. – Generalnie sprzeciwiam się słowu „puszczalska". Odrzucam w ogóle ten koncept. Czuj się uprzywilejowana, że ci to mówię, bo nie rozmawiam z nikim na tematy światopoglądowe. Odrzucam koncept puszczania się, ponieważ nie uważam za słuszne, że to, co buduje moją reputację, miałoby rujnować reputację kogoś innego tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś jest kobietą. Nie powiedziałabyś o mnie, że się puszczam. Dlatego nie powinnaś tak też mówić o Mary MacDonald. I dlatego też nie uważam tego sformułowania za sprawiedliwe. Poza tym, dla twojej wiadomości ten magnetofon to _był_ bezinteresowny prezent. Bezinteresowny, czyli nie chciała tym niczego zyskać ani za nic podziękować. Rozumiesz?

Lily trochę traci na odwadze. Trochę jej głupio. W sumie nie wie, dlaczego próbowała mu zaimponować. Spogląda w dół, na swoje stopy.

\- Pokaż kasety.

Black wstaje.

\- Masz mały wybór, ponieważ jesteś niemiła.

\- _Sailing_ Roda Stewarta… _Perfect Day_ Lou Reeda… ugh. Eric Clapton… George Harrison…

\- To te najnowsze.

\- W ogóle nie mój gust. Lubię Abbę i Boney M. No dobra, a tu? Johnny Ray, Pat Boone, Jerry Butler. Same smęty. Strasznie stare.

\- Przeciwnie. Są dobre, żeby się wyciszyć. Cały dzień mam w głowie Rolling Stonesów. To straszny hałas. Nie jestem tu, żeby hałasować. Siedzę tutaj, żeby wyczilować.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie znasz tego słowa? Mary mówi, że mugole go używają. Czil.

\- Nie posługuję się nim.

\- No cóż, uważam, że jest to jedna z rzeczy, które by ci się przydały.

Syriusz włącza muzykę, a gdy się podnosi, wyciąga ku Lily otwartą dłoń. Na dłoni leży joint.

\- Czil.

Lily wciąż jest niezadowolona.

\- No dawaj, Evans. Rzadko jestem taki miły.

To akurat prawda.

\- Dawaj, dawaj, nie daj się prosić.

Lily patrzy na otwartą dłoń. Długo. Czuje, że się rumieni, że w uszach jej huczy. Ogarnia ją znajomy przypływ adrenaliny, ten, który czuje, spoglądając w dół z najwyższej wieży Hogwartu, a jednocześnie jest to całkiem nowe, ekscytujące uczucie. Łamanie nowych reguł przyprawia ją o dreszcze. Nie może się im zbyt długo opierać. Czuje, że nie da rady. Podnosi oczy na Blacka. W oczy mu patrzy, w sensie. Ale bardzo krótko. Mimo, że ma na twarzy ten sam kpiący uśmiech, rozpoznaje w jego oczach dreszcz, który sama czuje.

\- Nie mów nikomu.

\- To będzie sekret.

Uśmiech rośnie.

\- Rozpalasz to różdżką czy…

\- Mam zapałki. To jeszcze bardziej mugolskie.

\- Jara cię, że robisz coś jak mugole?

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli przy okazji łamię kilka zasad. Po to są.

Rozpala zapałkę z cichym trzaskiem, gestem dziecka, które nie robiło tego zbyt wiele razy i dopiero nabiera wprawy.

\- Zaciągnij się. Zrób wdech.

Lily krzywi się, kaszląc.

\- Tak ma być?

\- Czil, Evans. Czil. Daj teraz mnie.

No dobra. Syriusz Black bujający się w rytm _Moody River_ w oparach dymu jest dosyć zabawy.

Kładzie ręce na jej ramionach, próbując bujać nią. To niegrzeczne i niestosowne, ale bawi ją. Lily zaciąga się jeszcze raz. Jest jej bardzo przyjemnie.

\- Tańczysz jak dziadek.

\- O to chodzi. To ma być śmieszne, Evans. Dobrze się bawię. Wyjrzyj za okno. To zupełnie zmienia postać rzeczy.

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest nastrój, który lubię, patrząc w gwiazdy.

\- Ja tak. Będę się bujał.

\- Co to jest?

\- To też ten cały Boone.

Lily podnosi kasetę. _Let me call you sweetheart?_

\- Mary nagrywa je z radia swoich rodziców – wyjaśnia Syriusz, obracając błogo się dookoła własnej osi.

\- Wybiera je dla ciebie?

\- Tak.

\- I jesteś pewien, że nic od ciebie nie chce?

\- Spuść z tego tematu, Evans.

Black staje obok niej, opierając się łokciami o parapet. Marzycielsko wzdycha, patrząc w gwiazdy i zaciągając się zabranym jej jointem. Jego ramiona i kolana wciąż agresywnie się bujają. Lily przyznaje wbrew sobie, że jest bardzo śmieszny. Czy żałuje, że nie dogaduje się z nim tak dobrze, jak z Remusem Lupinem? Wie, że zachowuje się tak wobec niej tylko dlatego, że jest trochę naćpany. Gdy zejdą z wieży, będzie taki sam. To znaczy jaki, Lily? Będzie tym samym dupkiem co zawsze. Wobec tego nie jest chyba wcale tak źle, że ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Lily będzie na niego prychać, a on będzie ją ignorował. To dobrze dla ich obojga.

Tymczasem muzyka się zmienia. Lily rzuca okiem na kasetę. Jest zwyczajna, z półprzeźroczystego plastiku, w środku widać zwoje taśmy. Z obu stron kasety przylepiona jest biała tasiemka, na której równe, małe, drukowane litery – to pismo Mary MacDonald? W ogóle do niej nie pasuje – łączą się w nazwiska artystów i tytuły piosenek. Jest ich niewiele, może siedem, maksymalnie dziesięć. Obraca kasetę. Tam są tylko trzy. Być może Mary nie skończyła nagrywać kasety.

\- _For your precious love_ – mówi Black. Lily marszczy brwi. – Tak się nazywa. Widzę, że szukasz.

\- Znam tę piosenkę – mówi Lily. – Moja siostra bardzo ją lubi.

Zaciąga się ostatni raz i nieumiejętnie, zbyt mocno, przyciska niedopałek do kamienia.

\- Tak?

\- Jest bardzo sentymentalna.

\- Tobie się nie podoba.

\- Siostra?

\- Piosenka.

\- Nie. Może troszkę.

\- Zatańczmy.

\- Słucham?

\- Czil, nic ci nie zrobię. Ja też jej nie lubię. To będzie zabawne.

\- Mary pewnie bardzo ją lubi.

\- Tak. Też jest dosyć sentymentalna.

Lily miała nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi, ale Black łapie ją za ręce i obraca. Kilka wolnych kroczków później – tańczą jak starzy ludzie, w miejscu, kiwając się na boki i powoli obracając dookoła własnej osi – przyciąga ją trochę bliżej do siebie i kładzie jej rękę pod łopatką. Lily ostrożnie opiera dłoń o jego ramię, mimo że nie do końca podoba jej się takie ustawienie. Dwa, trzy cale bliżej i Lily mogłaby się do niego przykleić, jakby byli parą, a to już nie jest takie śmieszne. Zaraz jednak Lily zapomina o tym, że jej się to nie podoba. Mimo woli uśmiecha się i rozluźnia. No cóż, bujajmy się.

Bujanie staje się nieco mniej sztuczne, nieco mniej agresywne. Jest przyjemnie. Lily jest jednocześnie nie skupiona na niczym i bardzo świadoma tego, co się dzieje – jej stopy lekko obijają się o stopy Blacka, nosem wdycha jego zapach ( _bardzo_ ładnie pachnie), czuje materiał jego szat pod paznokciami.

Odwraca głowę ku niemu. Gdy spogląda mu w oczy, zdaje sobie sprawę ze stopnia, do jakiego ignorowała dotychczas fakt, że jest aż tak zabójczo przystojny. No cóż, jest. Nie bójmy się tego przyznać. (Jest jej tak miło, że każda myśl jest łatwa i akceptowana jako fakt dokonany.) Wobec tego Lily nie musi się już pilnować i może spojrzeć na jego usta. One również są bardzo ładne. Właściwie to ten uśmieszek, który tak bardzo ją denerwował, również jest atrakcyjny. Ten rodzaj atrakcyjności, spokojnej pewności siebie, zawsze jej imponował. Dlatego też teraz, gdy tak sobie o tym myśli, dochodzi do wniosku, że wcale nie przeszkadzałoby jej (a przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo), gdyby ten cały Syriusz Black ją pocałował.

Czy to głupia myśl?

Tak. Ale Lily nie może jej powstrzymać.

Syriusz Black ujmuje jej ramiona w swoje dłonie (jest bardzo delikatny) i przesuwa je tak, żeby mogła oprzeć je na jego barkach, być może zapleść palce dookoła jego szyi. Czy to głupia myśl? Jest bardzo przyjemna. Lily lubi, gdy jest jej tak błogo i przyjemnie. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciałaby…

\- Bardzo chciałabym, żebyś mnie pocałował.

Świetnie. Świetnie. To nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj, gdy mówi coś, czego nie powinna.

Syriusz Black odsuwa ją od siebie. Naprawdę jest bardzo delikatny. Marszczy brwi. Lily wyczuwa w nim zaskoczenie, nie złość.

\- Naprawdę?

Nie.

\- No, chyba tak.

\- No to chyba czy tak?

Głupio to rozegrała.

\- Tak.

Black mierzy ją wzrokiem, jakby był kowbojem i decydował, czy powinien wyciągnąć rewolwer.

\- Dobra.

Podchodzi bliżej. Lily przełyka głośno. Orientuje się, że kaseta się zacięła albo skończyła, bo zapadła cisza.

\- Nigdy tego jeszcze nie robiłaś?

Słucham?

\- Ależ robiłam. Znaczy, no dobra, może i nie.

\- Potrafię dochować tajemnicy.

Chyba widzi, że Lily się denerwuje. Pocą jej się dłonie.

\- Okej.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wiesz, co robisz. Dla niektórych to ma jakieś znaczenie. No wiesz, że ma być jakoś specjalnie.

\- Och. no tak. No cóż. Ja tak nie uważam. Całowanie jest czynnością mechaniczną. Nie sądzę, żeby trzeba było jej przypisywać jakieś mistyczne znaczenie. Chcę się z tobą całować i tyle. Nigdy nie sądziłam, żeby trzeba było przywiązywać do tego jakąś wielką wagę.

Syriusz kiwa głową.

\- Ja też nigdy tak nie sądziłem.

Stoją chwilę bezczynnie, patrząc w ziemię.

\- No? – pyta Lily.

Black wykonuje gest ręką, przywołując ją, ogląda się na bok, mimo że wie, że drzwi są zamknięte i nikt ich nie zobaczy. Kciukiem przesuwa po jej policzku, bada skórę szczęki, od brody aż po ucho i z powrotem. Nie jest już wcale taki delikatny. Kiedy jednak schyla się i rzeczywiście ją całuje, robi to bardzo spokojnie i powoli. Usta ma ciepłe i miękkie. Jego nos elegancko ociera się o jej policzek. Lily czuje w stopach i na plecach znajome mrowienie, uczucie spadania z bardzo wysokiej wieży, które nasila się, gdy rozchyla usta. Również wewnątrz jej ust Syriusz Black jest przyjemny i bardzo zwinny. Lily stara się nie myśleć o tym, że robił to już bardzo wiele razy. Jego kciuk wciąż wbija się w jej szczękę, drugą dłonią ściska jej bok, palce między żebrami, koniuszek kciuka tam, gdzie kończy się brzuch i zaczyna pierś. Są dość daleko od siebie i Lily czuje nagłą potrzebę przysunięcia się bliżej.

Nie zostaje to jej jednak dane. Black odsuwa się. Nie robi tego jakoś nagle czy niegrzecznie. Po prostu kończy ją całować. Lily zauważa, że wygląda jak ktoś, kto nagle otrzeźwiał.

\- Zbierajmy się – mówi krótko.

Schodzą razem po wąskich schodkach Wieży Astronomicznej i razem skradają się przez ciemne korytarze, a jednak idą w pewnym odstępie i Lily nie ogląda się, by sprawdzić, czy on wciąż jest za nią.

Nie mówią sobie dobranoc.

* * *

 _Tak, to pierwszy epizod tej małej, dziwnej, nieposkładanej historii. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Na wszelki wypadek uprzedzam, że endgame to JP/LE i że nie ma się czego bać. Pozdrawiam! Bardzo proszę o miłe słowa krytyki._

 _Aha, uprzedzam też, że użyty przeze mnie obraz nie należy do mnie._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dzień drugi_

Z nosem zanurzonym w słodkich oparach warzącego się eliksiru, ostrożnie siekając bezkształtny biały korzeń, Lily Evans czuje wyrzuty sumienia. Rozpoznaje znajomy ciężar w żołądku. Nikt inny go nie czuje, nikt o nim nie wie, nikt go nie widzi. Tylko Lily dźwiga to obciążenie. Mimo że rozsądnie powtarza sobie, że jest ono bezzasadne, to nie potrafi go zwalczyć. Czy na pewno nie ma powodu, żeby się wstydzić? Nie, na pewno nie. Przecież sam Syriusz Black przyznał, że nie ma to żadnego znaczenia.

Lily nagle czuje, że się rumieni. Wydycha powietrze nosem. Skupia się na drobnej kostce, w jaką ma posiekać korzeń. _Oczywiście,_ że to przyznał. Jest przebiegły jak Ślizgon. Specjalnie był dla niej miły, we wszystkim się zgadzał, zabawnie się bujał i w ogóle sprawił, że poczuła się komfortowo. Wtedy z niecną chytrością węża pokonał zapory jej ostrożności i wykorzystał jej wrażliwość i bezbronność. Lily założy się z _każdym_ o _bardzo grube_ pieniądze, że teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że całowała się z Syriuszem Blackiem w Wieży Astronomicznej. I że nigdy wcześniej nikt inny nie chciał jej pocałować.

Czy to dlatego, że jest brzydka i niemiła? Nie, to bezzasadna obawa. Po prostu Lily Evans ma do siebie szacunek. Czekała na odpowiedni moment.

Odpowiedni moment, rzecz jasna, był wczoraj wieczorem w Wieży Astronomicznej. Drogi Merlinie. Co za upokorzenie. Dobrze, że Syriusza nie ma w tej klasie. Lily ogląda się. Kilka jardów na lewo Severus Snape z zapałem rozgniata nożem jakieś dziwne liście. Lily marszczy nos. Z dwojga złego chyba woli Syriusza Blacka. Snape ma zaciśnięte zęby i po miarowym ruchu napęczniałych nozdrzy Lily widzi, że oddycha głośno przez nos.

Jedną ławkę na prawo pracuje powoli Amelia Bones. Ma minę kogoś, kto pokonuje sprintem ostatnią prostą i jest bardzo dzielny. Po zapachu i kolorze jej wywaru Lily już wie, że próba jest nieudana i że już nie ma dla niej ratunku. Amelia wcale nie jest taka zła w Eliksirach, ale szybko się denerwuje i stresuje, i wtedy (Lily zauważa to, wrzucając korzeń do kociołka, który syczy i wydziela ostry zapach mięty) trzęsą jej się ręce i nie wie, co robi. Teraz na przykład użyła srebrnego mieszadełka, podczas gdy jest oczywiste, że powinna wziąć drewniane. Lily stres motywuje; Amelię rozbraja.

Oczywiście, gdy czynnikiem stresującym jest Syriusz Black i jego ciepłe dłonie, Lily również jest rozbrojona, ale na to akurat nie ma rady. Nie było jeszcze takiej, która by mu się uparła. Lily przyznaje sama przed sobą, że nie jest to ważny argument. Nie powinna czuć się przez to lepsza. Wręcz przeciwnie. To pieczętuje jej upadek. Oceniała się zbyt wysoko. Lily musi być szczera sama ze sobą i przyznać, że jest to swego rodzaju ujma na honorze.

Oczywiście, ujmy by nie było, gdyby nikt się nie dowiedział.

\- Evans! Hej, Evans! – słyszy za swoimi plecami.

Być może się nie dowiedział.

\- Koniec psot, Evans – powtarza kuszący szept. – Możesz przestać już się opierać i nareszcie się ze mną umówić.

Mimo woli Lily uśmiecha się do siebie. Zazwyczaj zaloty Pottera doprowadzają ją do szału. Są na przemian upokarzające i denerwujące. Teraz jednak żałosne wysiłki dowodzą, że Black nie zdążył podzielić się z Jamesem nowiną. Być może dzięki szybkiej, rozsądnej reakcji w ogóle się nie podzieli. Jest jasne, że jeżeli to zrobi, następnego dnia będzie to wiedziała cała szkoła. Nie żeby Potter był wielką plotkarą. To raczej wyjdzie od Blacka. Gdy powie to raz, nie będzie czuł skrupułów przed następnym razem. Lily ma nadzieję, że tej uniwersalnej skądinąd refleksji nie można zastosować do całowania.

Komu powiedziałby Black? Czy ma wpływowych przyjaciół? Lily rzuca okiem na Amelię Bones. To miła dziewczyna, Lily ją lubi, ale nie powierza się jej sekretów. Jak wysokie jest ryzyko, że będzie kontaktować się z Syriuszem Blackiem w poszukiwaniu nowin? Może nie aż tak wysokie. Nie spędzają ze sobą przesadnie wiele czasu. Amelia jest zajęta treningami Quidditcha. Puchoni w tym sezonie ostro wzięli się za siebie. Czy coś takiego. Sportowe emocje są Lily dość obce.

\- Evans! _Evans!_

Szept staje się coraz bardziej natarczywy. Przy katedrze Horacy Slughorn bulgocze coś o ciszy.

\- Nadszedł ten dzień – szepcze Potter konspiracyjnie. – Dobrze o tym wiesz. Umów się ze mną. Nie zostało ci wiele czasu. Ten skarb lada chwila może zniknąć…

W tym momencie Lily podejmuje decyzję. Odwraca się i stawia czoła Jamesowi Potterowi.

\- Masz rację, James – mówi półgłosem. – Ten dzień nadszedł. W sobotę jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Chodźmy razem.

To powiedziawszy, odwraca się znów do niego plecami. W głowie jej szumi. Nagle zrobiło się gorąco i czuje pot na karku, pod kołnierzykiem. Czy właśnie strzeliła sobie w stopę? Być może. Ale jeśli to odsunie od niej Syriusza Blacka, to nie ma czego żałować.

Wychodząc z klasy, Lily nadziewa się na Jamesa Pottera. Czeka na nią. To dość wyraźne. Lily tłumi uśmiech. To chyba raczej miłe z jego strony. Ale też nieco nie na miejscu. Chyba nie spodziewa się, że ona potrzebuje, żeby na nią czekano.

\- Nie musisz na mnie czekać.

Lily _świadomie_ to mówi – nie zamierza palnąć głupstwa przy Jamesie Potterze, wiele od tego zależy – i świadomie stara się nadać głosowi ton łagodny i przyjazny.

\- Nie musisz też nigdzie mnie odprowadzać – kontynuuje, gdy James rusza w pół kroku za nią.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie miło, jeśli dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

\- To, że zgodziłam się wypić z tobą piwo kremowe, nie oznacza, że chcę wszędzie z tobą łazić.

\- Tylko do wieży Gryffindoru. Idziemy w tę samą stronę. Byłoby niemiłe, gdybyś sobie poszła, ignorując mnie. Nie ignoruje się kogoś, kto w najbliższej przyszłości postawi ci piwo kremowe.

\- Racjonalne spostrzeżenie. Chyba cię nie doceniałam.

\- Chyba nie.

Potter przeczesuje włosy ręką. Lily widzi, że bardzo stara się wyglądać na nonszalancko pewnego siebie (a raczej próbuje naśladować chełpliwego palanta, jakim jest na co dzień), ale nie wychodzi mu to zbyt dobrze. Na swój sposób jest to dość urocze. Do pewnego stopnia. Do większego stopnia jest to żałosne. Lily widzi, że stara się jej zaimponować. Powinna być zadowolona, ale tylko ją to irytuje. No cóż, będzie go musiała znieść przez kilka godzin w sobotę, jeśli nie chce, żeby Syriusz Black zdyskredytował ją w oczach całej szkoły. Wytrzymuje więc jego żarciki, uśmieszki, ostrożne komplementy. Jest to warte uniknięcia upokorzenia na skalę światową.

Kiedy wracają do pokoju wspólnego, a James Potter zatrzymuje się, by przepuścić ją przez portret Grubej Damy, Lily niespodziewanie jest w dobrym humorze. Zdenerwowanie i napięcie uchodzi z jej kości jak powietrze z przebitego pineską balonika (lub, sądząc po rozmiarach zdenerwowania, raczej z dmuchanej zjeżdżalni). Nie do końca wie, czym to wyjaśnić – może faktem, że zakończyła już swój dzień pracujący i rozpoczyna okres błogiego nicnierobienia, a może przytulną atmosferą pokoju wspólnego, tak różną od zatęchłego powietrza pracowni eliksirów.

\- To do soboty – uśmiecha się James Potter. Uśmiech jest żenująco szeroki. Lily podejrzewa, że musi być z siebie bardzo dumny.

\- Tak, do soboty – potwierdza, odwzajemniając uśmiech z pewnym trudem. To trochę głupie, że się żegnają pod tym portretem. Zobaczą się jeszcze wiele razy przed wyjściem do Hogsmeade, mijając się na korytarzu czy na schodach do dormitorium, pod łazienką prefektów, na Eliksirach i Transmutacji, nawet w Wielkiej Sali zamienią może parę słów nad herbatą i dyniowym wafelkiem. Są w końcu w jednym domu.

Nie wchodzą do pokoju wspólnego razem i Lily jest za to wdzięczna. Naraziłoby ją to na nieprzyjemne buczenie. W Gryffindorze nikt nie jest cichy. Uwielbia się tu krzyki, piski, szwargot, plotkę; nocne szepty, chrząknięcia, pomruki i całodobowe stukanie naczyń nie są tu niczym dziwnym. Lily nie opiera się temu hałasowi. Mimo że czasem jest bardzo męczący, tworzy on jednak część tej niezaprzeczalnie ciepłej, rodzinnej wręcz atmosfery pokoju wspólnego. Lily wdycha głęboko kojący zapach Gryffindoru. To zapach dyniowych ptysi i herbaty z cytryną. Jest w nim nuta zdrowej rywalizacji i odrobina głupiej, dziecinnej brawury. Obejmując wzrokiem pokój wspólny w całej jego okazałości, Lily łatwo ulega jego czarowi. Oprócz wygodnych sof i foteli, wygrzanych przez trzaskający w kominku olimpijski płomień, czerwona wykładzina oferuje wiele miejsc, na których można się rozłożyć w starym dresie do Quidditcha – poduchy, pufy, kraciaste pledy, albo po prostu miły kąt gdzieś w rogu, między starym numerem _Proroka_ a pogubionymi przez kogoś pionkami do gry.

Właśnie tam, siedząc po turecku w rozkładanym fotelu i owinąwszy się kocem jak naleśnik, skryła się Marlene McKinnon. Na jej kolanach znajduje się tęgie tomiszcze, które zdaje się pochłaniać większość jej uwagi. Gdy Lily podchodzi bliżej, zauważa, że pod kocem i ogromną bluzą w barwach narodowej reprezentacji Quidditcha Marlene ma swoją różową piżamę, choć jest dopiero siedemnasta. Kilka cali nad nieco chybotliwym podłokietnikiem unosi się kubek, z którego dobywa się nieziemski zapach gorącej czekolady. Lily nie jest zdziwiona. Ukradkiem szuka wzrokiem rozpuszczonych pianek na powierzchni czekolady. Marlene pija codziennie jakieś trzy kubki takiej czekolady, a mimo to jest umięśniona jak Mr. Olympia – no, a przynajmniej jak szanujący się pałkarz.

\- Puk puk – mówi Lily na powitanie, siadając na ziemi naprzeciw Marlene.

\- Kto tam? Czy to Lily Evans? – mruczy Marlene. – Skończyłaś Eliksiry?

\- Było przyjemnie. Slughorn jak zwykle nie zwraca na mnie większej uwagi.

\- Ja od lunchu męczę się z tym rupieciem – jęczy Marlene, potrząsając „Zaawansowanym wróżbiarstwem". – Cztery rozdziały w dwa dni! Cztery! W dwa! _W dwa!_ Ten staruch już chyba całkiem zwariował. Rzucają mu się na mózg te jego herbatki. Nawet Sybilla Trelawney ledwo sobie radzi, a wiesz, jaka jest nakręcona na wróżbiarstwo. Tylko Rita nie narzeka, ale wiesz, jak szybko ona czyta.

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego zdecydowałaś się na wróżbiarstwo.

\- Myślałam, że będzie łatwiej! Na sumach było łatwo. Teraz to równie dobrze mogłabym wziąć historię magii i nie poczułabym różnicy.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Jeszcze tylko pół roku i możesz o tym zapomnieć na rzecz Puddlemere United.

\- Tylko pół roku? Tylko albo aż. Dla mnie raczej aż.

Lily wie, że Marlene nie jest akademicką mistrzynią. Nie lubi teorii. W przeciwieństwie do Lily nie postrzega jej jako godnego siebie przeciwnika; myśli o niej jak o przeszkodzie, którą należy ominąć, a nie pokonać. Zresztą zostały przyjaciółkami głównie dlatego, że Lily cierpliwie zgadzała się pomagać Marlene z wypracowaniami (co nieraz sprowadzało się do tego, że pisała je za nią w szalonych godzinach nocnych) i organizować wielogodzinne nocne sesje powtórkowe przed egzaminami.

\- Chyba się położę.

\- Tak wcześnie?

\- Tylko się zdrzemnę. Jestem zmęczona i niewyspana. A ty lepiej idź z tym do biblioteki, będzie ci się łatwiej skupić. Albo chodź ze mną do biblioteki. Nakarmię cię.

\- Nie mogę – mówi wyraźnie rozgoryczona Marlene. – Na wpół do szóstej mamy zarezerwowane boisko. W przyszłą niedzielę gramy z Hufflepuffem i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na przegraną.

\- Wolisz Hufflepuff od fasolek Bertiego Bottsa?

\- Nie doceniasz Puchonów. Grają w tym sezonie wyjątkowo agresywnie.

\- Agresywny Puchon to oksymoron.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwiła.

* * *

Dormitorium jest puste. Na łóżku Marlene piętrzą się ubrania – prawie wszystkie z szarego dresu albo pastelowego polaru - i puste paczki po bułkach i słodyczach. Łóżko Avy Macmillan oświetla sznur błękitnych lampek. Brudne majtki tworzą uroczą dekorację jej szafki nocnej. Łóżko Rachel jest zasłonięte i nikt nie wie, co się dzieje w środku.

Nie kwapiąc się o zasunięcie baldachimu Lily rzuca się na materac. Zamyka oczy, choć nie chce jej się spać. Próbuje przywołać obraz morza mleka. Myśli o bieli, wyobraża sobie biel, jest bielą; gdy jednak na chwilę porzuca te świadome białe fale, czuje, że spada.

Nigdy nie będzie spokojna z morzem mleka. Uczucie, za którym tęskni – spokój, cisza, bezkres – a które uciszyłoby huczenie w jej głowie, jest łatwo dostępne. Wystarczy tylko pokonać wąskie, śliskie schodki, pchnąć ciężkie drzwi i wychylić się przez okno Wieży Astronomicznej.

To nie takie łatwe. Lily myślała o tym całą wczorajszą noc. Rano, gdy się myła i zapinała świeżą koszulę, powtarzała w głowie każde słowo tamtego wieczora. Przy śniadaniu mdliło ją, gdy myślała o ustach Syriusza Blacka, jedząc grzankę z fasolką. Mdliło ją z obrzydzenia, tak, z pewnością. Bo obrzydza ją jej postępek. Czyni ją gorszą.

Syriusz Black tak nie sądzi.

Mógł kłamać.

Kłamał?

Po co miałby? Żeby ją zwieść? Oszukać? Mieć z tego pożywkę? Już to rozważała. Teraz jednak nie wydaje się to takie prawdopodobne. Nawet gdyby nie zamierzał się tym z nikim dzielić i zrobił to dla swojej prywatnej satysfakcji, to takie szczegóły nie są dość ważne, by kłamać w ich sprawie.

Zatem może i ona nie musi czuć się obrzydzona.

Prawda jest taka, że gdy myśli o tym teraz – sama w niepościelonym od poranka łóżku, w którym odbił się kształt i ciężar jej ciała – nie czuje odrazy. Czuje to, co czuła wówczas. Uporczywe mrowienie w dłoniach i stopach, jakby spadała w głęboką studnię, jak ten niedopałek, całe wieki; napływ gorąca, przede wszystkim w twarzy, ale też interesujące gniecenie w klatce piersiowej, nie w żebrach, pod mostkiem, w samym centrum, dziwny gorący ucisk, niezależny od niej przymus. Rozpoznaje go. Wcześniej nie czuła go aż tak wyraźnie. To ciepło odpowiadało ciepłu ciała Syriusza Blacka. Nie dało się ukryć, był bardzo ciepły. Im bliżej był, tym bardziej uciążliwie ją gniotło, i czuła, że jedynym sposobem, żeby się tego pozbyć, jest zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej, przejąć część jego ciepła, tak, by to on musiał dźwigać ciężar, który nosiła—

Teraz też to czuje, nagle, wyraźnie. Otwiera szeroko oczy. Przyłapuje się na tym, że oddycha szybciej. W uchu przyklejonym do poduszki słyszy cykanie własnego pulsu. To tak wyraźne, że aż się tego wstydzi sama przed sobą. Karci się za to, ale nie może tego powstrzymać.

Może powinna z kimś porozmawiać? Nie żeby miała problem z identyfikacją tego uczucia. Nie ma. Ale jego określenie nie przejdzie jej przez gardło.

Pomówi o tym z Marlene.

Zdroworozsądkowe podejście sugeruje, że najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się czynnika stresującego jest unikanie go. Oczywiście, Lily wie, że to wcale tak nie działa. Unikanie tylko powiększyłoby irracjonalną fobię i jeszcze bardziej irracjonalną reakcję na Syriusza Blacka. Są dwa rzeczywiście skuteczne sposoby: nagła konfrontacja z czynnikiem stresującym lub powolne oswajanie go. Nagłą konfrontację mam już za sobą, myśli Lily, i nie wyszło mi to wcale na dobre. Czy chce go oswajać? Przyzwyczajać się? Być może za wcześnie na takie rezolucje.

W takim razie pozostaje unik.

Będzie go unikać. Oczywiście, dopóki nie znajdzie w sobie siły na dojrzalsze rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

Do tego czasu należy go całkowicie wymazać. Lily zaciska zęby, by mocniej przyswoić sobie to postanowienie.

To może być trudne, skoro będzie się umawiać z jego najlepszym kumplem.

Te przyjemne kontemplacje przerywa jej Rachel Himura, która wpada do pokoju, zdyszana, z zaczerwienioną twarzą i kroplą potu nad jej idealnie wydepilowaną brwią. Sądząc po jej ubiorze, jest spóźniona na trening Quidditcha. Rachel nurkuje pod swoje łóżko, sycząc i prychając.

\- Czegoś szukasz? – pyta Lily. Rach, roztargniona jak zawsze, choć na chwilę odwraca jej uwagę od Syriusza Blacka; to się ceni.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam cię! Nie obudziłam cię, prawda?

\- Nie. I tak nie powinnam się lenić. Szukasz czegoś? Pomóc ci?

\- Butów do Quidditcha.

\- Chyba w szatni powinny być.

\- Nigdy ich tam nie zostawiam. Kiedyś ktoś mi je ukradł i musiałam kupić nowe, a te ze smoczej skóry są strasznie drogie.

\- W szafie może.

\- Nie, wiem gdzie są, są w komodzie.

\- W komodzie?

\- Były zabłocone.

\- Więc dałaś je do szuflady na bieliznę.

\- Nie śmiej się. Dbam o nie.

\- Wiem. Nie śmieję się.

Lily spostrzega, że pod szatami do Quidditcha Rachel ma na sobie sandałki.

Jest styczeń.

\- Może chcesz wpaść na trening? – pyta Rachel.

\- Co?

\- Posiedzieć, pokibicować. No wiesz, ludzie to robią.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Rachel ją pyta, i nie pierwszy, kiedy Lily odmawia.

\- Wiesz, że nie ma we mnie miłości do sportu.

\- Chodź, nie ma wielu ludzi. Siedzi z nami tylko biedny Lupin i jacyś trzecioroczni.

\- Przepraszam.

Po tym, jak Rachel wybiega, Lily zastanawia się, czy ludzie odbierają ją jako wrogą.

Chcąc być miła, wychodzi z wieży – przedostaje się przez tłumny i głośny Pokój Wspólny, ciemny zaułek za portretem, gdzie obmacuje się para z piątego roku, gubi drogę na ruszających się schodach – i wychodzi na jeden z balkonów. Z daleka widzi boisko do Quidditcha. Rzeczywiście nie jest pełno. Pogoda nie sprzyja kibicom.

Lily nie jest zahipnotyzowana, ale zmusza się do tego, by zostać. Zasady gry nie są trudne i już dawno je pojęła. To, czego nie pojmuje, to jak coś tak prostego może wywoływać tyle emocji, cieszyć, złościć, rozgoryczać. Choć z drugiej strony, rozumuje, przyglądając się miotlarzowi wzbijającemu się gwałtownie w górę i równie gwałtownie nurkującemu we mżawkę w zakole boiska (to Rachel), wiele prostych rzeczy wiedzie za sobą emocje. Weźmy Syriusza Blacka. On nie jest chyba zbyt skomplikowany.

Lily karci się za tę myśl, ale nie potrafi jej zahamować. Przypomina sobie, że wczorajszego wieczora Black nie wydawał się istotą o małym rozumku. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaimponował jej. Uwiódł ją.

To najdurniejsze słowo, jakie słyszała – uwodzić. W ogóle źle brzmi. No i nie jest zupełnie adekwatne do sytuacji. Nie było żadnego uwodzenia. Było trochę wrogości i trochę śmiechu, może próby zatarcia tej wrogości, o której Lily sama nie wie, skąd się wzięła. W sumie to wie. Lily nie toleruje pychy i bucery. Black reprezentuje sobą dwie te rzeczy w najczystszej postaci. No i brudne czyny. Brudny. Skalany.

Przechodzi jej przez głowę, że nie jest to język, jakiego ona, Mugolaczka, chce używać. Nie jest to sprawiedliwe. Obiecuje sobie, że nigdy już ich nie użyje w stosunku do Syriusza Blacka, bo logicznym wywodem doszła już do wniosku, że takie oskarżenia nie mają podstaw. Poświęcając temu jeszcze jedną myśl, obiecuje sobie, że nie użyje ich względem nikogo.

W końcu boiska zaaferowana postać wykonuje ostry zwrot, celnie odbijając kafla, zanim trafi w obręcz. To piątoroczny, obrońca Gryfonów. W drugim końcu boiska trenują pałkarze – Marlene i Geoffrey, krępy brunet z czwartego roku. Rozgrzewają się, wymieniając tłuczki pomiędzy sobą, ewentualnie uciekając przed ich uderzeniem. Lily uśmiecha się. Chyba rozpoznaje Marlene. Wyobraża sobie, że jest mocno skupiona, silna, że huczy jej w głowie adrenalina. Nic innego się nie liczy. Lily nie rozumie, co tak bardzo pociąga Marlene w niebezpiecznym kiju, równie niebezpiecznej latającej miotle i dwa razy bardziej niebezpiecznych tłuczkach; ale zna uczucie, jakie towarzyszy jej przyjaciółce, gdy ta unosi się dziesięć, dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt stóp nad ziemię i zaciska uda na miotle jak dżokej szykujący się do skoku.

Znów zwraca uwagę na obręcze. Ścigający – jest ich troje – przerzucają przez nie kafla. Chyba tak. To wśród nich lata teraz kapitan Gryfonów, wielki i potężny, żywa legenda sportu, James Potter.

Przez chwilę Lily myśli, że i on musi być skupiony i silny; że i jego uda zaciskają się na trzonku miotły, i że i w jego stopach czuć lekkie mrowienie. Może kręci mu się w głowie od wysokości. To realnie ryzykowne. To co innego niż tylko wychylanie się przez parapet, to prawie spadanie.

* * *

 _Bardzo dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie pierwszego rozdziału. Oto i następny. Może nieco mniej emocjonujący, ale za to lepiej poznajemy Lily. Jestem ciekawa, czy ją polubicie. Numer trzy pojawi się za niecałe dwa tygodnie, gdy wrócę z wakacji._

 _Po raz kolejny proszę o pozostawienie choć jak najkrótszej i najbardziej krytycznej opinii._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rozdział napisany na nowo, bo przymierzam się do zakończenia tego opowiadania i potrzebowałam tej zmiany._

* * *

 _Dzień szósty_

Lily nie chciała iść, naprawdę.

Spędziła chyba dwadzieścia minut wiążąc i rozwiązując na przemian buty, zapinając i rozpinając guziki sweterka, jeden po drugim, z góry na dół i z dołu do góry, rozczesując włosy i mierzwiąc je rękoma, powtarzając sobie, że jest gotowa, i natychmiast sobie przypominając, że nie, nie, _nie_ , Lily, nie rób tego, nie jesteś, nie możesz.

Czy tego chcesz, głupia dziewczyno?, myślała – narazić się na pośmiewisko po raz kolejny? Stchórzyć? Nie, odpowiadała sama sobie, gładząc rąbek spódnicy. Ale nie chcę też iść, argumentowała sama do siebie. Nie chcę, nie chcę. Nie chcę. Nie. Nie. Nie mogę. Nie potrafię. Fizycznie nie jestem w stanie.

Czego się boisz?

Nie mogę.

Boisz się go?

Nie jestem w stanie.

Merlinie, Lily, to tylko chłopak. Zrobi ci coś? Idź, idźże – nie mogę, no – idź, głupia.

Przerywa jej Ava wpadająca do dormitorium, znak, że należy opuścić koszary.

\- Jaka wystrojona – cmoka Ava, mając za pewne na myśli eleganckie buty i spódnicę sięgającą tuż za kolano. – Idziesz do Hogsmeade?

\- Owszem – mówi Lily dzielnie.

\- Sama?

Ava zna odpowiedź, i kiedy Lily o tym myśli, stwierdza, że głupio się zachowała, będąc tak dumna i tak zawstydzona zarazem swoją odpowiedzią:

\- Nie. Z Jamesem Potterem.

James Potter nie czeka na nią. Lily puka do drzwi. Otwiera po chwili.

\- O, to ty – mówi. W jego słowach nie ma entuzjazmu.

A więc tak ją wita?

Nie wychodzi, więc Lily uznaje, że otwarte drzwi są zaproszeniem do środka. James jest w dormitorium sam. Dookoła panuje bałagan i nieprzyjemny zapach mężczyzn.

\- Słuchaj – mówi James Potter. – Wiem, że zawsze byłem dla ciebie trochę nieprzyjemny.

To mało powiedziane, myśli Lily, i, na najbardziej smrodliwe gacie Merlina, jeśli zaraz jej się to wyrwie—

\- To mało powiedziane – mówi, przeklinając się w duchu.

\- Wiem, wiem – mówi James Potter. – Mam też nadzieję, że zorientowałaś się, że duża część tych nieprzyjemności była wypowiedziana w ramach żartu. Myślę, że się zdążyłaś się połapać.

No cóż, nie, nie zdążyła. Musi więc szybko połapać się teraz.

\- Jasne.

Lily sili się na uśmiech. Wychodzi trochę kwaśno, ale coś tam wychodzi.

\- No – potwierdza James.

Stoją chwilę naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Więc? – pyta wreszcie Lily.

\- No więc dwie rzeczy chciałem ci powiedzieć – mówi James. – Pierwsza to taka, że przepraszam. Żart, nie żart, nie wyglądałaś na rozbawioną.

Lily marszczy brwi.

\- No, na Eliksirach. Zachowałem się jak dzieciak. Myślę, że zasługujesz na przeprosiny. Miałem nadzieję, że uznasz to za zabawne, ale uświadomiono mi, że chyba masz zgoła inne poczucie humoru.

Lily jest skonsternowana.

\- Okej – mówi, i wie, że brzmi głupio. – Nie ma sprawy.

\- Słuchaj, ja mówię poważnie. Nie liczę, że będziemy przyjaciółmi. Ale przepraszam szczerze.

\- Mówię, że nie ma sprawy. Nie przejmuj się. Ja się nie przejmuję.

Nie powinna była tego chyba powiedzieć, bo James interpretuje to jako nieprzejmowanie się całością jego osoby; widać to po tym, jak spuszcza wzrok, cofa podbródek, nabierając powietrza, niepewny, czy powinien mówić dalej. Zawsze tak jest – wszystko idzie świetnie, aż nagle Lily powie coś takiego, jakby kopnęła rozmówcę w piszczel.

\- Miały być dwie rzeczy – przypomina, starając się brzmieć lekko i dziewczęco.

\- A, no tak. Druga rzecz rozumie się sama przez się. Wiem, że nie chcesz nigdzie ze mną iść. Chcę tylko podkreślić, że nie musisz.

Lily oplata pasemkiem włosów palec, myśląc, jak wybrnąć z tego cało. Sam James Potter podsunął jej rozwiązanie – nie chce iść, to nie musi, a nie chce, tak jest w istocie.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie pójdzie, czy to jej nie narazi? Czy to nie rozochoci Syriusza Blacka? Dla niego to idealna wymówka – zemścić się na tej, która odrzuciła jego przyjaciela. Dla niego fakt samowolnej rezygnacji z wyjścia do Hogsmeade, jaką właśnie złożył James, nie będzie zapewne stanowił satysfakcjonującego uzasadnienia. Bo Syriusz Black jej nie lubi, o nie, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Z wzajemnością, zresztą.

Ach, co ją podkusiło? Jakiż to szatan wpełzł jej do głowy wraz z ziołowymi oparami, który skusił ją i pozwolił, by mu na siebie pozwoliła?

Lily orientuje się, że myśląc o Syriuszu Blacku zaniedbała rozmowę z Jamesem Potterem, który czeka, aż Lily potwierdzi: nie, nie chcę, nie jestem zainteresowana, cieszę się, że nareszcie mam cię z głowy.

A jednak procesy logiki podpowiadają, że to nie jest dobre wyjście. Niepójście byłoby niebezpieczne, bo stwarzałoby pretekst. Lily nie chce rozjuszyć Blacka. Chce, by ucichł. Czy jest ku temu lepszy sposób, lepsza droga, niż ta, która prowadzi przez Jamesa Pottera?

Odpowiedź jest jasna.

\- Wiesz – mówi Lily powoli, bo rozumie, że wypowiedź musi być przemyślana i przekonująca – w zasadzie to i ja muszę cię przeprosić.

\- Daj spokój, nigdy nic mi nie zrobiłaś.

\- Ależ przeciwnie. Myślę, że wszystko mogłoby być inaczej w Gryffindorze – (Lily chciała powiedzieć „między nami", ale uznała, że to zabrzmi za mocno) – gdybym i ja była dla ciebie trochę milsza. Ale też byłam niedojrzała. Nie zmienimy tego. Myślę, że cię nie doceniałam, że obydwoje nie docenialiśmy się nawzajem.

Cisza, która zapada, jest obiecująca.

\- I też nie oczekuję, że nagle staniemy się przyjaciółmi, ale chyba byłoby miło, gdybyśmy jednak to zrobili.

Lily, co takiego?

\- Gdybyśmy poszli do tego Hogsmeade, naturalnie. Chyba jesteśmy to sobie winni.

James Potter uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi. Nie da się ukryć, że od razu od tego ładnieje. Jego uśmiech wydaje się obejmować całą jego twarz. Zmienia ją. To uśmiech z rodzaju tych, które wydają się mienić się własnym światłem, które w dodatku oświetlają wszystko dookoła.

\- Jasne. Wezmę tylko szatę.

Rozmowa od początku nie do końca się klei, czego można było się spodziewać. James Potter czuje się komfortowo tylko wtedy, kiedy mówi o Quidditchu, a Lily nie ciągnie do mioteł, pojawił się zatem brak równowagi, który niełatwo będzie naprawić.

\- Wiesz, to naprawdę jest _bardzo_ ciekawe, naprawdę bardzo, ale mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie podzielę tej fascynacji Quidditchem.

\- To niemożliwe. Wszyscy kochają Quidditch.

\- No zobacz, jestem niechlubnym wyjątkiem.

Lily śmieje się nieco sztucznie i maskuje to, gryząc eklerkę i oblizując tłuste od kremu palce. Na spółkę zjedli już cztery olbrzymie eklery. James nie żałuje na nią galeonów; kupił Kremowe Piwo, mimo że nalegała, żeby nie płacił za ich oboje, kupił eklery, a wcześniej jeszcze ogromną paczkę malinowych miśków u Zonka.

\- Może to dlatego, że jesteś Mugolaczką.

\- Sądzisz, że miłość do Quidditcha jest przekazywana genetycznie czy też to kwestia wychowania? Mugole też mają swoje sporty. Poza tym wielu Mugolaków świetnie sobie radzi z Quidditchem. Po prostu mnie to nie kusi i nie skusi nigdy.

\- Może gdybyś chodziła na mecze…

\- Nic z nich nie wyniosę.

\- Do mugolskich sportów też czujesz taką niechęć?

Lily zamyśla się.

\- Nie czuję niechęci. Nic nie czuję. W sumie to nie. Lubię pływać.

\- Pływać?

\- Tak.

\- Ja nie umiem.

\- Czas się nauczyć.

\- Co w tym niby fajnego?

Lily wyciera ręce, zakładając nogę na nogę. Ciepło w Trzech Miotłach jest wilgotne i nieznośne, bluzka lepi się jej do plecach. James Potter od ciepła jest rumiany i ma rozchylone usta.

\- Podejrzewam, że w pewnym sensie to trochę jak latanie – mówi Lily po chwili namysłu. – Ale jest bezpieczniej, bo nie możesz spaść.

\- Możesz się za to utopić.

W tym momencie otwierają się drzwi. Lily wodzi oczami za nowo przybyłymi – to Remus Lupin w brązowej, wełnianej szacie, i Syriusz Black w posągowej czerni.

\- Tak, to prawda. Zawsze istnieje to ryzyko.

Black przewiesza szalik przez ławę. Zamawia piwo u Rosmerty, opierając łokcie na ladzie.

\- Podejrzewam, że zawsze tak jest. To, co nas wyzwala, jednocześnie ciągnie nas w dół.

* * *

\- Spotkałaś się dzisiaj z Jamesem, prawda?

Remus Lupin jest ciepły i spokojny jak kubek kakao.

To chyba najlepsza rzecz, do jakiej można go porównać. Wszystko w Remusie jest ciepłe i spokojne. Zawsze ma na sobie wełniany sweter i zawsze wygląda tak, jakby się nigdzie nie spieszył. Za okularami kryje się spojrzenie jego ciemnych oczu, zawsze przenikliwe, zawsze przyjazne. Owszem, Remus potrafi być drwiący, potrafi być bardzo zabawny, ale nigdy w wulgarny albo okrutny sposób.

I teraz, rozparty na sofie w pokoju wspólnym, Remus Lupin roztacza wokół siebie kakaowe ciepło i spokój.

\- Spotkałam.

\- I co?

\- Było bardzo miło.

Tym razem to na twarzy Lupina pojawia się kpiący uśmiech, choć widać, że Remus bardzo stara się go ukryć.

\- Powiedz otwarcie. Nie wydajesz się zadowolona, gdy o tym mówisz.

\- Powiedziałam jedno zdanie. Nie możesz z tego niczego wyczytać.

\- Nie unikaj odpowiedzi. Jak było. Szczerze mi powiedz.

Lily wzrusza ramionami. Zawija się głębiej w ciepły pled.

\- Naprawdę było miło. Najpierw się trochę wynudziłam. Ale potem porozmawialiśmy trochę więcej. Zdecydowałam, że chcę spotkać się z nim raz jeszcze. Przyjdę na trening w środę. Ale to na pewno już wiesz.

\- Nie, nie wiem, nie rozmawiałem z nim. Zaraz po powrocie byłem umówiony z Amelią.

\- Z Amelią Bones? – pyta Lily.

\- W bibliotece umówiony byłem – odpowiada Remus prosto, ponieważ jest to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. - Powtarzaliśmy transmutację. Już parę razy robimy to razem. Też możesz przyjść.

\- Byłoby miło.

\- Powiedz mi więcej o Jamesie.

\- Znasz go lepiej ode mnie. Nie powiem ci nic nowego.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, powiedz mi, co o nim sądzisz. Trudno mi uwierzyć w to, że po kilku godzinach w Hogsmeade i dwóch kremowych piwach całkiem się do niego przekonałaś i puściłaś w niepamięć siedem lat dzikiej niechęci.

\- Nie nazwałabym tego dziką niechęcią, daj spokój…

\- Lily, kiedy miałaś dwanaście lat, zepchnęłaś go z krzesła, bo dziwnie na ciebie zezował. Nie był to twój ostatni akt agresji wobec niego.

\- Oj, akt agresji zaraz. Jeszcze powiedz, że wobec niewiniątka. Zezował w bardzo dziwny sposób. Dwunastoletni chłopcy tak się nie gapią.

\- Widzisz, i już się unosisz.

Lily czuje, że niewypowiedziane pytanie brzmi: co ukrywasz? To ono kryje się za żywym zainteresowaniem i kpiącym dołeczkiem. Remus zna ją na tyle dobrze, że poznaje, gdy mu czegoś nie mówi, ale jednocześnie ma zbyt wiele taktu, żeby zapytać ją wprost. No cóż, skoro nie zapytał, Lily nie musi na nic udzielać odpowiedzi. Jeżeli Remus chce tylko potwierdzić to, co już wie, nie ma to większego sensu. Jeśli natomiast nic nie wie… no cóż, Lily ufa mu, ale nie na tyle, by podzielić się z nim taką informacją. Nawet Marlene nie potrafiła obdarzyć takim zaufaniem i przyznać się do swojego postępku.

Coś w tym spokoju Remusa ją świerzbi i uwiera. Po raz pierwszy widzi w nim nutę chytrości i jakiegoś takiego celowego wycofania; słowem, widzi w nim Syriusza Blacka. Kolejny już raz łapie się na tym, że wszędzie widzi Syriusza Blacka. To nie jest zdrowe, żeby mieć taką obsesję na jego punkcie.

To nic dziwnego, że Remus przeszedł Syriuszem, że razem z jego zapachem nabył jakieś jego nawyki, uspokaja się w duchu Lily. Spędzają ze sobą praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę. Gdy Remus jest w bibliotece, Black nachodzi go i miesza mu notatki. Gdy czyta pod drzewem, Black rozkłada tam koc i kładzie się w słońcu, rzucając jakieś swoje bezczelne uwagi. Przy stole rzuca w niego jedzeniem i wykrzykuje wulgarne żarty, czasem puszczając sobie lemoniadę nosem. Człowiek tak błogiej natury jak Remus Lupin musiał przyjąć do siebie nieco tego obrzydliwego trolla i pozwolić mu w sobie zamieszkać.

\- Unoszę się, bo i jako dwunastolatka się unosiłam. Teraz jestem w stanie podejść do tego dojrzale. Obydwoje dorośliśmy. Chcę jeszcze trochę z nim pogadać.

\- Nie pogadasz z nim zbyt wiele na treningu quidditcha. Ja zawsze na nie przychodzę. Oni tylko latają i piją jakieś świństwa z bidonów.

\- To z tobą będę gadać. To ja zaproponowałam ten trening. To neutralny grunt, i może jest to mniej zobowiązujące niż oficjalna randka w Hogsmeade. Może potem zjemy jakiś podwieczorek.

Gdy Remus nic nie mówi, Lily dodaje to, co przeczuwa, że on już wie:

\- Zresztą, rozmawialiśmy trochę o lataniu. O samym quidditchu też, ale głównie o lataniu. To zawsze było dla mnie dosyć niesamowite, a nie mam w ogóle talentu w tym kierunku, więc mogę tylko podziwiać.

\- Znaleźliście wspólny temat.

\- Tak.

Remus wzdycha. Trze palcami podstawę nosa, aż skóra czerwienieje.

\- Wiesz, co mnie martwi, Lily? Martwi mnie, że teraz jesteś taka zauroczona waszym jednym wspólnym tematem, ale za tydzień przekonasz się, że tysiąc innych tematów bezpowrotnie was dzieli. Boję się, że się srodze zawiedziesz. Znam Jamesa. Nie jesteście w ogóle podobni. Nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło rozczarowaniem, ani tym bardziej złamanym sercem, ani dla ciebie, ani dla niego. – Remus robi w tym miejscu krótką przerwę na intensywne tarcie nosa. – Ale jest też druga rzecz.

Jego głos cichnie. Są prawie sami w pokoju wspólnym, ale Lily czuje się, jakby podsłuchiwał ich cały Hogwart. Jeśli Remus Lupin coś potrafi, to jest to stwarzanie atmosfery tajemnicy.

\- Nie wiem, o czym tam sobie trajkotacie z laskami w dormitorium. Nie wiem tego. Ale mam jakieś pojęcie o na przykład tej całej Avie Macmillan, i o twojej Marlene też. I boję się… mam nadzieję… mam wrażenie… przeczucie, że być może zgodziłaś się na Jamesa dlatego, że czujesz jakąś presję z ich strony.

Lily mruga. Jedyna presja, jaką czuje, jest wewnątrz niej, no i trochę też wewnątrz Syriusza Blacka.

\- Wydało mi się trochę dziwne, że tak nagle poszłaś z nim na ugodę. To musi być twój wybór, Lily. Tylko twój. Nie pozwól sobą manipulować. Musisz być dla siebie na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Dziwi mnie, że to mówisz. James to twój przyjaciel.

\- Z tobą też się przyjaźnię.

To pierwsza taka deklaracja, jaką Lily od niego usłyszała.

\- Naprawdę?

\- No tak.

\- Tak o mnie myślisz? Jak o przyjaciółce?

\- Tak.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Poważnie, Lily, posłuchaj. Lily. Ani ty, ani on nie będziecie szczęśliwi, robiąc coś, czego na pewno nie chcecie. Jeśli czujesz jakiś opór wobec niego, powiedz mu to otwarcie. On doceni szczerość. Jeśli jest ktoś, kto ją docenia, to z pewnością jest to James.

Troska w głosie Remusa jest prawdziwa i dźwięczy głośno mimo tego, że mówią półgłosem. Lily czuje się doceniona i być może dlatego tak łatwo jej kłamać.

\- To jest mój wybór, Remusie. Oczywiście, nie chcę się do niczego zmuszać, ale… czuję, że mimo wszystko to ma jakąś szansę bytu.

Kakaowy uśmiech Remusa jest nieprzenikniony.

\- Sądzę, że trening jest dobrym pomysłem – mówi. - To rzeczywiście neutralny grunt. W ten sposób będziesz mogła poznać go lepiej, nie robiąc żadnych deklaracji. Jeśli więc zdecydujesz, że nie czujesz się dobrze, łatwo się wyplączesz.

\- I on też się wyplącze.

Spojrzenie zza okularów jest równie nieprzeniknione.

\- Nie, Lily. On się nie wyplącze.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dzień siódmy_

Droga na Wieżę Astronomiczną nigdy jeszcze nie była tak długa.

Lily musi przysiąść na schodku, żeby potrzeć palcami zmęczone oczy i stłumić ziewnięcie. Jest bardzo zimno i kamienne schodki są oślizłe pod jej palcami, chociaż nie wydaje się, żeby ten dziwny śluz miał coś wspólnego z wilgocią. Dawno już nie czuła takiej potrzeby wychylenia się przez najwyższe okno Hogwartu i odetchnięcia rzadkim zimowym powietrzem. Wyobraża sobie, że to, co wtedy czuje, gdy oddycha tak głęboko i wpatruje się w ciemność, czują tylko nałogowi palacze, gdy zaciągają się dymem. Zimno kłuje i jednocześnie koi rozdymające się płuca. Z wolna błogość z płuc przepływa do kręgów, głowy, kończyn. Tłumiła tę potrzebę cały tydzień.

Cisza i ciemność podpowiadają jej, że Wieża jest pusta. Zamyka drzwi za sobą wyjątkowo starannie, by nie wydały najmniejszego dźwięku.

Samotność jest dobra. Lily rozkoszuje się poczuciem własnej małości pod bezchmurnym, głębokim niebem. Z dziwnego powodu zawsze przynosi ono ulgę. Dziś jak nigdy Lily stara się zapisać w pamięci wszystkie szczegóły tej styczniowej nocy, skupić się na tym, co ją otacza. Jasny kamień pod jej palcami nie jest oślizły, jest suchy i szorstki. Lily opiera się mocno na dłoniach, szeroko rozkłada palce. Przesuwa coraz więcej ciężaru na ręce, przyciskając brzuch do ściany.

Bezwstydnie spogląda w dół. Nie boi się tego. Jest sama, może sobie na to pozwolić. Czeka ją tam ciemność. Jest bardzo późno i w niewielu oknach, małych jak dziuple, widnieje jeszcze światło. Nie widać żadnych cieni w otchłani tego, o czym Lily wie, że jest tylko trawą.

Lily staje na palcach. Wznosi się powoli. Bezwiednie czubki jej palców zaciskają się mocno na szorstkim kamieniu. Gorąco jej w brzuchu i w głowie. Czuje, jak to gorąco rozpiera jej żyły na całej długości nóg. Uda pulsują głośno, pocą się, rozwijają. Czy jest to ryzyko, które byłaby gotowa podjąć?

Ta myśl przypomina jej o Jamesie Potterze. Nagle ogarnia ją strach, że tylko kilka cali dzieli ją od przechylenia się przez parapet i upadku.

Jak to jest? Czy to boli? Przez kilka sekund na pewno jest to wspaniałe. Jeśli się nie boisz, musi to być najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie.

Potem z pewnością boli. Lily nie wie wiele o ludzkim ciele, ale ma pojęcie o kościach – żebra, kręgi, piszczele i ostre kości miednicy czuje przecież codziennie pod cienką skórą – organach, mięśniach, krwi. Cały ten misterny mechanizm nie miałby szans w starciu z trawnikiem, nie z takiej wysokości. Przez kilka głupich chwil Lily ma ochotę policzyć, z jaką prędkością spadałaby i z jaką siłą uderzyłaby o trawnik. Nie jest w stanie spamiętać wszystkich tych liczb i porzuca ten szalony projekt. Wie, że siła ta całkowicie by ją zmiażdżyła. Jak szybko? Czy czułaby ból? Być może jest tak okropny, że dochodzi do jakiegoś wstrząsu albo tracisz przytomność. Wobec tego nie czujesz go długo. Kilka sekund, może sekunda, może jej ułamki, jak czarownica palona na stosie.

To dobry dowcip.

Potem można zasnąć w Panu.

Lily zastanawia się, czy czarodzieje mają Pana. Nigdy nie słyszała, żeby ten temat był wokół niej poruszany. Ona sama dawno nie poruszała go sama ze sobą. Jego istnienie wydaje się jednocześnie bezsprzeczne i absurdalne, gdy patrzy w nocne niebo.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi jest tak subtelny, że niemal wydaje jej się, że tylko jej się zdawało. Potem jednak słyszy, jak drzwi się zamykają. W przestrzeni pod skórą czuje, że nie jest już sama.

Jeżeli Pan istnieje, sprawi, żeby nie był to Syriusz Black.

Lily odwraca się.

No cóż, mamy dowód.

Lily opiera się mocno o parapet. Właściwie nie czuje stóp wbitych twardo w podłogę. Czuje, że łatwo byłoby jej wyskoczyć.

Czy Black o tym myśli? Zepchnąłby ją?

\- Znowu się spotykamy, Lily – mówi. Jest coś niepokojącego w tym, że wyraz jego twarzy jest niemal tak spokojny i nieprzenikniony, jak uśmiech Remusa.

\- Właśnie wychodziłam.

\- Nie spiesz się. Mamy do pogadania.

Lily cofa się, a właściwie przesuwa w bok, żeby nie stać zbyt blisko niego. Dwie stopy wydają się być bezpieczną odległością.

\- Jesteś bardzo spięta – zauważa Black. W istocie, Lily się trzęsie. Nie drży z zimna, ale trzęsie się, szczęka zębami, bezskutecznie próbując je zacisnąć. Każdy mięsień w jej ciele sztywno przytwierdzony jest do kości.

Syriusz Black z kolei nonszalancko opiera się łokciem o ścianę. Lily widzi, że na przedramieniu ma trochę gęsiej skórki, ale jego beztroska świetnie maskuje tę niedogodność. Wygląda jak ktoś, kto świetnie się bawi, i Lily denerwuje to, że przy całym upokorzeniu, jakie już doznała z jego rąk, ma czelność świetnie się bawić, gdy ona czuje, że jej niedobrze z wściekłości.

\- To dziwne?

\- Nie masz się czym stresować. Dobrze się z tobą bawię.

Moim kosztem chyba, myśli Lily.

\- Wsadź sobie w dupę te głupie żarciki.

\- O, jaka dzika.

\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną. Wiesz, że nie chce mi się cię oglądać, a co dopiero słuchać, co tam sobie myślisz w tej pustej głowie. Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia, i wracam do wieży.

\- Dobra. Pewnie. Powiem. Ale najpierw posłuchamy ciebie.

\- Tak?

\- Tak.

\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

\- O nie, wręcz przeciwnie, odpowiesz na moje pytania.

Lily mimo woli mruży oczy.

\- Czemu powiedziałaś Jamesowi, że ci zaimponował, że cię oczarował i że nie możesz się doczekać, aż znowu się spotkacie?

\- Słucham?

Nie tego się spodziewała.

Twarz jej płonie. Nie pamięta, żeby powiedziała żadną z tych rzeczy.

Ze wszystkich talentów, jakimi mógł zostać obdarzony, Syriusz Black wybrał sobie umiejętność upokarzania jej.

\- Być może nie pamiętasz tych sformułowań, bo wypowiedziałaś je w amoku zakochania. Na szczęście zawsze trzeźwy umysł Jamesa wyłowił te perełki z potoku innych bzdur, które mu zaserwowałaś. Mało brakowało, żeby wyczarował je złotymi zgłoskami na suficie. Czemu tak go zwodzisz? Czemu tak mu kłamiesz? Czemu łżesz tak szpetnie, czemu się nim bawisz? Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że jeżeli coś knujesz, z łatwością to rozpracuję. Kiedy go skrzywdzisz…

\- Pomówmy może najpierw o tym, dlaczego wyskakujesz z oskarżeniami – przerywa ten bezsensowny potok słów Lily. - Nie kłamałam. Byłam miła dla niego. Dobrze się bawiłam w jego towarzystwie.

\- Nawet on zorientował się, że tak nie było. Coś skłoniło cię do zmiany zdania.

\- Tak! Proszę! Oto, co knuję. Po dwóch godzinach pierdolenia o gnomach i goblinach udało mi się zmienić temat rozmowy. Wytrwałam te dwie godziny, bo chciałam być miła. Potem nie musiałam już próbować. Nie wszystko, co robię, jest wymierzone przeciwko komuś. Czasem ludzie robią coś dla innych ludzi. Czasami robią to też dla siebie samych. To nie jest trudny koncept.

Black milknie na chwilę, ale nie przestaje mierzyć jej wzrokiem.

\- Remus powiedział, że nie powinnam robić nic pod presją, że to powinien być mój wybór – kontynuuje ośmielona tą ciszą Lily. – I tak właśnie jest. Nie mam chytrego planu. Staram się nie kombinować i robić to, na co mam ochotę.

Po kolejnej chwili ciszy, którą Lily odbiera jako dobry znak, Syriusz Black odzywa się. Już na nią nie patrzy. Przesunął się do parapetu i wychyla się przez niego, opierając się na łokciach, jak James wczoraj, jak ktoś, kto przy stole rozmawia z kolegą o quidditchu, zwyczajnie, ze śmiechem. Śmieje się? Może stłumił śmiech. Uśmiecha się pod nosem. Nieważne. Ważne jest to, że ma czelność dworować sobie z jej oszołomienia i cierpienia.

\- Remus ci tak powiedział? Remus Lupin? Nasz Remus?

\- Tak.

\- Lunatyk.

\- Tak.

\- Że to twój wybór, żeby nie robić nic pod presją… co jeszcze ci powiedział?

\- O co chodzi?

\- To zabawne.

\- Jak to zabawne? To mój przyjaciel.

Lily odważnie używa tego określenia. Chce, by zabrzmiało naturalnie. Sam Remus tak powiedział. Nie powinna się wstydzić, że używa go jako argumentu.

\- Twój przyjaciel? To też powiedział?

\- To rozumie się samo przez się.

\- Ale powiedział ci to czy nie?

\- No tak. Że się przyjaźnimy. I żebym nie robiła nic wbrew sobie, czy jestem pewna, że chcę się z nim spotykać, i tym podobne.

\- Wczoraj rozmawialiście?

\- Tak, wieczorem. Niedługo po powrocie z Hogsmeade.

\- Jak rozstał się z Bones.

\- Tak. Skąd wiesz?

\- Widziała się ze mną. Też się _przyjaźnimy._

Nacisk, jaki wywiera na to słowo, sprawia, że Lily buntuje się przeciwko tak lekkiemu traktowaniu tego pojęcia.

\- Nie mów tego z takim przekąsem.

\- Tak ci powiedział Remus, nie. Nic wbrew sobie. Chyba też coś jak „zastanów się, pomyśl, czy na pewno tego chcesz. Czy to tego potrzebujesz w tym momencie? Nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda. Przyjaźnimy się."

\- Przestań się z tego nabijać!

Lily kuli się i odwraca głowę. Jest bliska płaczu. Jego kpiny są bezpodstawne, ale bolą tak, jak gdyby były prawdziwe.

\- Jak mogę się nie nabijać? Wydupił cię. Oszukał, rozumiesz? Chciał cię zakręcić tak, jak ja cię zakręcam.

\- Ty mnie nie nakręcasz. Zakręcasz, znaczy. Nie uda ci się mnie w nic wciągnąć. Ty tylko przychodzisz tu i pomiatasz mną. Remus tego nie robi. Nie jest _okrutny._ Czasem się zastanawiam, czemu się przyjaźnicie, tak bardzo jesteście różni.

Oczy Syriusza Blacka są bardzo, bardzo zimne.

\- Remus i ja jesteśmy dokładnie tacy sami. On jest nawet lepszy ode mnie. To największy manipulator, jakiego znam. Powiedziałbym, że jest suką, ale nie znam męskiego rodzaju tego słowa. No cóż, nie ma innego wyjścia. To najgorsza suka w Hogwarcie. Trzyma wszystkich w ręce jak pionki.

Lily czuje, że w oczach kręcą się jej łzy. Nóż zdrady w jej plecach obraca się, wyciskając z niej sok, odbijając cały miąższ od ścianek. Ucisk w brzuchu wzmaga tylko uczucie bycia niepotrzebną i niechcianą.

To najgorsze uczucie na świecie. Lily kuli się i odwraca się plecami do Blacka. Gorycz w żołądku miesza się z gorącą wściekłością. Jak śmie mówić jej coś takiego w twarz? Obrażać ją? Obrażać Remusa? To jego przyjaciel, tak go chyba nazywa. Jak może tak mówić?

I jak może jej to robić? Jak może wwiercać w nią nóż i jeszcze poprawiać? Co za obrzydliwy kundel, tak złośliwy, tak bezduszny…

Chętnie odwróciłaby się ku niemu i wycelowawszy w niego palec, wywrzeszczałaby mu, co o nim sądzi. On cofnąłby się w popłochu, widząc, jak Lily potrafi zachować zimną krew w obliczu zagrożenia, jak broni swojego terytorium, jak rzuca się, jak walczy. Lwica. Bohaterka. Być może nabrałby do niej nieco szacunku i zostawiłby ją nareszcie w spokoju. Lily niczego tak nie chce, jak tego, żeby ją zostawili w spokoju. Zwłaszcza Syriusz Black. Nie chce już mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Ale właśnie w chwili, kiedy to sobie wyobraża, kiedy już jest gotowa odwrócić się i odpyskować mu gorąco, czuje, że w gardle, a właściwie nie w gardle, niżej, za dołkiem w szyi, między obojczykami, tworzy się i gotuje wielka, mączysta gula, która rozpiera jej przełyk, gardło, krtań i sprawia, że Lily nie potrafi wydusić z siebie słowa.

Wręcz zapowietrza się. Traci dech na chwilę. Charczy i syczy. Kleista maź oblepia jej gardło i mostek. Nie może oddychać. Ohydny śluz, flegma, ropa, mąka z wodą; czuje, że dotarł już do zatok, że zaraz ją udusi. Otwiera usta, by nabrać powietrza. Oczy jej łzawią.

\- Uspokój się – słyszy cichy głos Syriusza Blacka. Czuje jego palce na swoich plecach.

Lily odskakuje gwałtownie. Jak śmie jej dotykać?

\- Spokojnie – powtarza Black. Lily aż się pieni.

To chyba przez wściekłość odzyskuje zmysły.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? Jak możesz tak obrażać i mnie, i jego i jeszcze stać spokojnie i się z tego śmiać?

Słowa ciężko przechodzą jej przez gardło. Jej głos przypomina ropuszy skrzek.

\- Najpierw trochę ochłoń.

\- Nie. Najpierw ty mi powiedz, czy nie wstyd ci być takim nieludzkim.

Ku jej bezsilnej wściekłości Blacka to rozbawia.

\- Nie, nie jest mi wstyd. Nie mam wstydu w ogóle. Sformułuj pytanie inaczej.

Lily zaciska pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie boleśnie wbijają jej się w delikatne wnętrza dłoni.

\- Czemu mówisz tak o Remusie? – pyta cicho, ochryple.

Black myśli chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Bo to prawda – mówi, wzruszając ramionami. – Widzę, że bardzo się zdenerwowałaś, więc spieszę cię uspokoić, żebyś mi tu nie zeszła, zanim zakończymy naszą małą dyskusyjkę. Mimo mych gorących protestów i licznych zastrzeżeń Remus bardzo cię lubi. Naprawdę cię szanuje. Zawsze cię broni. Możesz więc dalej myśleć o nim w kategoriach przyjaźni.

\- W takim razie dlaczego tak z tego kpiłeś?

\- Żeby cię wkurwić, podejrzewam. Udało mi się, jak widzę. Ale również dlatego, żeby ci uświadomić, że Remus nigdy nie mówi tego bez powodu. Chciał coś ugrać, rozumiesz. Jest cudowny i milutki, jest jak mały puchaty sweterek, ale kiedy czegoś potrzebuje, manipuluje, kłamie, gra na emocjach, jak w twoim przypadku. Każdego potrafi bezwstydnie wykorzystać. Bezwstydnie, bo i on nie ma wstydu. Z nas czterech wstydzi się tylko Peter, i wstydzi się za całą czwórkę.

\- Ale jaki miałby cel w wykorzystaniu mnie?

\- To dosyć proste. Zarówno Remus, jak i ja dalibyśmy się pokroić za Jamesa. Pokroić, rozumiesz. Na kawałeczki. Przyjąłbym Avadę na klatę nawet teraz. Za któregokolwiek z nich trzech zresztą. Dbam o Jamesa najbardziej na świecie, i Remus też o niego tak dba, i zawsze, na pierwszym miejscu ma na względzie jego dobro. Cokolwiek zrobi…

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Obydwoje wiemy, że spotykasz się z Jamesem z łaski. Nie wiem, może dla rozrywki, może się z kimś założyłaś, może sobie żartujesz. Nie wiem, co się dzieje w twoim małym mózgu. Tak czy inaczej i ty i ja jesteśmy świadomi, że w ogóle cię on nie obchodzi. I Remus też o tym wie. Przecież dobrze cię zna. Nie chce, żebyś nim sobie pogrywała, żebyś go dookoła palca sobie zakręciła, a potem coś ci odjebie i go zostawisz. Podejrzewam, że to właśnie planujesz. Remus pewnie myśli w ten sam deseń. Będzie go chronił przed tobą. I ja też go chronię. Z tym że mamy obydwaj różne strategie. Ja mówię mu wprost, od lat powtarzam mu to samo, stary, przestań się pierdolić, zostaw tę sprawę, nie upokarzaj się. Bo to upokarzające, zwłaszcza w ostatnich latach, jak on się płaszczył przed tobą. Lily Evans, Lily Evans, jak mogę ci pomóc, Lily Evans, może jesteś zmęczona, może chcesz poduszkę, może cię odprowadzę do łazienki, czy nie jest ci zimno, Lily Evans?, zrobię to za ciebie, Lily Evans, dam ci herbaty, pogłaszczę po główce, nie bądź smutna, ona jest smutna, dlaczego jest smutna, dlaczego Lily Evans jest smutna, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, pójdę i dam mu w ryj. Kto obraził Lily Evans, dam mu w ryj. Czemu zaczepiasz Lily Evans, chyba chcesz w ryj. Cały rok. Chyba zrozumiał, że to ostatnia prosta. Do niedawna wszystko było dobrze, bo go zlewałaś jak zawsze. I nagle coś tam się zaczęło rodzić w tej główce twojej. To pewnie wygodnie, mieć kogoś, kto jest na każde twoje zawołanie. Rozumiem cię. Też byłoby mi wygodnie, choć ja pewnie tak długo nie unosiłbym się był dumą i prędzej rozpocząłbym proces wykorzystywania. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, dosłownie ktokolwiek, to bym ci kibicował, Evans. Pierwszy bym był. Że nareszcie dorosłaś. Że taka sprytna. Ale James jest mi zbyt drogi, żebym patrzył, jak się nim bawisz, i pozwalał na to. Więc odkąd się zorientowałem, powtarzam mu cały tydzień, ona coś knuje, nie ładuj się w to. James mówi, że to niemożliwe. I tu wchodzi Remus, milutki, złociutki. Z jednej strony chwali go i wspiera. Pożyczył mu spodnie, uczesał go. Z drugiej strony zastawia swoje sidła. Przekonuje, że nie warto, że jest za późno. Dziś z Bones szukał chyba haków u Avy Macmillan. Jeśli znajdzie dowód na twoją nieszczerość… albo, jak on to ujął, że to nie z twojej własnej woli… no cóż, uratuje go.

\- Chyba całkiem straciłeś rozum. Przed czym chcesz go ratować? Ma chyba prawo podejmować własne decyzje.

\- Wiesz, że to zła dla niego decyzja. Zostanie porzucony i zraniony, jeszcze zrobi sobie krzywdę. Jeśli nie odpuści, a ty go zostawisz, to będzie po nim. Ty nie wiesz. Ale ja wiem i działam dla jego dobra.

\- Jak niby działasz? Obrażając mnie i wyśmiewając? To jest niby dobra strategia?

\- Nie, to tylko preludium. Chcę zawrzeć z tobą umowę.

\- Umowę.

\- Umowę. Umowę o dzieło. Kontrakt mafijny, dzikusko. Cyrograf chcę sporządzić.

Gdy Lily nie odpowiada, Black naciska:

\- Skoro nie ma sposobu, żebyś dobrowolnie to zakończyła, póki nic się jeszcze nie zrodziło, muszę zrobić odwrotnie. To on musi poznać się, że absolutnie do siebie nie pasujecie.

\- I zerwać ze mną.

\- I zerwać z tobą. Nie jesteś głupia.

\- To może być trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie jesteśmy nawet parą. Byliśmy tylko na jednym spacerku.

\- Ale ja wiem, dzikusko, że masz jakiś plan, o którym myślisz, że jest chytry, i wiem też, że niewiele potrzeba, żeby wciągnąć Jamesa w twój mały wir i żeby go zranić. Dlatego działam zawczasu, i zrobisz tak, jak ci powiem. Będziesz się z nim umawiać przez dwa, może trzy miesiące. Będziesz absolutnie wzorowa, rozumiesz. Będziecie się dogadywać wspaniale. My dwoje też będziemy w doskonałej komitywie. James będzie wniebowzięty. Po jakimś czasie zrobisz się irytująca, zaczniesz narzekać, kłócić się, słowem, podejmiesz różne małe kroczki, żeby zaczął mieć cię dość. Jest młody, szybko się tobą znudzi. Zrobisz wszystko, żebyście się rozstali, i żeby to było wyłącznie z twojej winy. Zrobisz absolutnie wszystko, co będziesz mogła, nie obchodzi mnie, co wymyślisz. Oto, co dostaniesz w zamian. Będziesz miała nieskalaną reputację i dziesiątki przyjaciół, poczynając od Amelii Bones, którą tak podziwiasz. Nie będziesz już nigdy siedziała sama i płakała nad swoim zjebanym życiem. Zamiast tego będą cię nosić na rękach. Wszystko dzięki mnie. Naprawię wszystkie twoje głupie sprawki, zalepię, wyjaśnię. Możesz też, oczywiście, nie przystać na tę propozycję, i wtedy zamienię twoje ostatnie półrocze w absolutne piekło. Ludzie będą pluć ci pod nogi, nawet twój drogi przyjaciel Remus i twoja najukochańsza Marlene. To również będzie dzięki mnie. Jeśli będziesz wyjątkowo niegrzeczna, zacznę kłamać. A najpierw skłamię Jamesowi.Powiem, że w dzień waszej randki spotkaliśmy się tutaj i mi obciągnęłaś. To nie będzie duże kłamstwo. Byłaś bardzo chętna.

Lily opiera się o okno, chowając głowę w ramionach. Zimne powietrze ją cuci, suszy jej oczy.

\- To okropne, co mi robisz.

\- Jeśli muszę być okropny, żeby oszczędzić krzywdy Jamesowi, to tak właśnie będzie.

\- On nie chciałby tego.

\- Skąd wiesz, czego by chciał? Nie znasz go. Masz go za kawał gówna.

\- To takie okropne.

\- Tak – mówi po prostu.

Po raz pierwszy Lily próbuje spojrzeć mu w oczy. Są ciemne, zimne, nieprzeniknione. Lily nie poznaje ich. Cała ta twarz wydaje się należeć do kogoś zupełnie innego; jakby nigdy go nie poznała, jakby dopiero co go spotkała, jakby rozmawiała z nim pierwszy raz. Jego postać jest jej zupełnie nieznajoma. Lily w panice próbuje ją opisać, zrozumieć, zorientować się, z kim ma do czynienia, na co może sobie pozwolić.

Black jest spokojny, znudzony wręcz, jak sportowiec oglądający występ amatora.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś dać mi trochę czasu - mówi Lily. Czuje początki mączystej guli w tchawicy.

\- Nie - mówi Black szybko. - Nie dostajesz czasu.

\- To nie fair.

\- Żadnego czasu.

\- To duża decyzja.

\- Sama się wkopałaś, myśląc, że uda ci się mnie przechytrzyć.

\- Nie chciałam nikogo przechytrzyć, baranie. Nie jestem jebanym Ślizgonem jak ty.

\- Inteligencja nie jest chyba dana wyłącznie Ślizgonom.

Nie przeczy, ale to jasne, że się zdenerwował. Zbliża się do niej, minimalnie, ale ona nie porusza się. Teraz Syriusz Black ma szansę zobaczyć, przekonać się, nabrać szacunku.

Maleńka żyłka pulsuje mu w poprzek czoła. Zaciska szczękę. I Lily zaciska swoją. Jest gotowa. Napina brzuch, w którym kłębi się gorąco.

Gdy Syriusz wreszcie się odzywa, Lily czuje, jak ucieka z niej para. Ciepły ucisk w brzuchu pozostaje, ale ma inny wydźwięk, nie jest już bojowym znakiem, przygotowaniem do skoku. Głos Blacka jest cichy i opanowany.

\- Widzisz, największy problem z Jamesem i z tobą polega na tym, że w swojej głupocie jesteście do siebie podobni. Nie rozumiesz, że dla większego celu opłaca się kłamać, udawać. A jeśli rozumiesz, to wstydzisz się to przyznać. Wstydzisz się przyjąć korzyść, mimo że wiesz, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań. Ja się nie wstydzę. I Remus się nie wstydzi. On jest największym Ślizgonem ze wszystkich. Nie ma skrupułów. Ty też się ich wyzbądź. Nie są potrzebne.

Lily odwraca się do niego plecami. Zamyka oczy. W pulsującej głowie kołacze jej kłąb myśli.

\- Nie masz wyboru, Lily Evans.

Lily myśli o Marlene. Powiedział, że odwróci od niej Marlene. Czy to jest możliwe? Ma do niej dostęp. Ale ona nie jest tak głupia, nie jest tak pusta. W nic by nie uwierzyła. Marlene jest jej prawdziwą przyjaciółką.

Nonsens, dziewczynko, przecież to nonsens. Wszyscy dookoła są tak samo głupi i tak samo puści, w równym stopniu, tylko nie wszyscy to pokazują; dobrze o tym wiesz, zawsze to wiedziałaś, bo i sama taka jesteś, głupia, pusta, głupia, pusta, im bardziej to chowasz, tym bardziej widać. Syriusz Black to widzi. Głupia, pusta. Zepsuta, tak jak i on.

Marlene również jest taka. Może nie ma świadomości. Lily ma tę świadomość i to nią powinna się bronić.

\- Jesteś straszny i nienawidzę cię – mówi Lily, nie patrząc w jego stronę – ale zgoda.

* * *

 _Przepraszam, że to tak późno, wiem, jestem okropna._


	5. Chapter 5

_Dzień ósmy_

Duszący zapach chemikaliów, szorstki materiał ocierający się o skórę i, przede wszystkim, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła budzą Lily ze snu. Nie pamięta, żeby kładła się spać; nie pamięta, żeby w ogóle spała, bo od razu jest trzeźwa, przytomna, czujna; brak porannego zaspania, ziewania, przecierania oczu. Ma świadomość, że jest późno. Zna to uczucie. Nie żeby często zdarzało jej się zaspać, ale dostatecznie wiele razy wyskakiwała z łóżka i pospiesznie naciągała przez głowę porzucony na ziemi sweter czy też gorączkowo wiązała włosy przeczesane uprzednio palcami, zbiegając po schodach, by rozpoznać ten zastrzyk nerwowego gorąca, suchość w ustach, panikę.

Zbyt dobrze też zna swoje dormitorium - przytulny zapach herbaty z miodem i cytryną, puszysty koc, wiązki złocistego światła zniekształcone przez przypadkowe fragmenty witraży, jakimi niegdyś zatkano wybite przez poprzednich uczniów okna - by w jednej chwili wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak.

Obcość.

Wyczuła ją, zanim jeszcze otworzyła oczy. Pod zbyt grubą pierzyną jest bardzo gorąco. Warstewka potu przykleiła koszulę do karku.

Koszula. Sweter. Lily maca ostrożnie wełnę spódnicy. Porusza palcami u stóp, żeby upewnić się, że ma na sobie rajstopy.

Podnosi się na łokciu. Łóżko, nie swoje, cudze, oczywiście, ale z jakiegoś powodu znajome. Obok łóżka stoją dwa taborety, na których leżą poskładane szaty. To jej szaty. Znajome otarcia i fałdki przełamują otaczającą ją cudzość, obcość, nieznane.

Lily marszczy brwi, zwracając uwagę na pustą białą ścianę po swojej lewej i dwa cudze łóżka po prawej. Jak to, na którym się znalazła, łóżka są wysokie i posłane na biało.

Zapach krochmalu i białe, wszystko białe. Pomyśleć, że może być w szpitalu. Ale taborety są zbyt domowe, hogwarckie. Spogląda na sufit - ciemne, elżbietańskie belki prowadzą do pozłacanego stropu zdobionego nieregularnym roślinnym wzorem, wijącymi się gałęźmi, kwiatami, cierniami, które, choć wyraźnie namalowane ludzką ręką (widać pociągnięcia modrej farbki na chropowatej powierzchni drewna), zdają się bez końca rosnąć i poruszać, plątać, rodzić nowe liście i szypułki, by zaraz zwiędnąć i po chwili rozkwitnąć na nowo.

Teraz Lily ma już pewność, że z jakiegoś powodu znalazła się w skrzydle szpitalnym. To śmieszne, taki szczegół, takie przywiązanie do tego sufitu, ale to właśnie jego pamięta najlepiej. Kiedy była młodsza, cały czas tłukła sobie kolana i łokcie, i pamięta, że uciszała bolesny syk drobnych ranek i otarć dotkniętych różdżką poprzez przyglądanie się temu niekończącemu się spektaklowi łodyżek, wici, niezabudek i sasanek, nieśmiałych korzeni, liściastych arabesek połyskujących między porami belek sklepienia. Jeśli nie myli jej pamięć, znajdzie za sobą okno, którego nie można otworzyć, a za nim soczystą połać hogwarckich błoni, elegancki owal boiska do quidditcha, a jeśli wyjrzy dość daleko, zobaczy i zarys tafli jeziora.

Tak jest w istocia. Błonia nie są co prawda zielone, pokrywa je śnieg, ale pozostałe szczegóły się zgadzają. Niebo jest jasne i piękne, ostre promienie słoneczne wdzierają się do środka przez okno, którego nie można otworzyć. Lily dawno już tu nie była. Przynajmniej rok, o ile dobrze sobie przypomina. Zawsze brzydziły ją jęki chorych i sterylna biel ścian.

Nie, nie, źle. Nie brzydzi się chorych. A raczej potrafi świadomie pokonać to obrzydzenie. Jest dobra, chce pomagać. Nawet ropiejące bąble nie stanowią dla niej problemu. Może kiedyś Lily będzie leczyć, nieść pomoc, warząc eliksiry, maście, lekarstwa.

Na tyle może się zdobyć - dobroć zza bezpiecznej zasłony dymu z kociołków i alembików. Nie mogłaby być Magomedykiem. Czy dlatego, że to zbyt duże poświęcenie? Może dlatego. Nie! Lily jest zdolna do poświęceń. Jest prefektem, przyjaciółką, siostrą. Jako odtwórczyni tych ról z natury potrafi dbać o innych, zajmować się.

Jedyne, co jej przeszkadza, co ją mierzi i odrzuca, to brud ciała. Sama idea cielesności i jej wypaczeń, ubytków, narośli budzi w niej głęboki, pierwotny wstręt. Lily oddolnie go zna i utożsamia się z nim do tego stopnia, że zawsze go uwzględnia, nie wyobraża sobie, żeby go nie było. Stąd też z niesmakiem uświadamia sobie, że koszula i majtki przywarły jej do pleców, że leżała w łóżku, nie umywszy stóp, których zatęchłym zapachem przeszła pewnie cała pościel i trzeba ją wyprać, zaraz, teraz, nie wspominając o tym, kto był w tej pościeli przed nią, trąd, febra, Lily trzęsie się z obrzydzenia, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że pory jej skóry są zatkane i nie mogą oddychać. Nie widzi swojego odbicia, ale ma pewność, że cała klei i świeci się od obrzydliwego łoju, obrzydliwe, wszystko pachnie stęchlizną, obrzydliwym ciałem, obrzydliwe, obrzydliwe...

\- Panno Evans!

Głos pani Pomfrey przerywa jej myśl i Lily chowa rysujący się na twarzy grymas. Przykrywa się kołdrą nieco ciaśniej, bo wie, że nie ukryje zastałej woni swojego brudnego ciała.

Pani Pomfrey nie krzywi się, gdy ją widzi. Widocznie lata doświadczenia w pracy z przeżartymi chorobą ciałami zahartowały ją i ten ohydny obraz, jakim jest Lily Evans o poranku, niewiele ją wzrusza.

\- Cieszę się, że się obudziłaś - mówi pani Pomfrey. - W sam raz na zupę.

Lily czuje się trochę otępiała.

\- Zaraz. Jak to?

\- Jest czternasta. Przyniosę ci trochę bulionu.

Jaki bulion znowu.

\- Nic mi nie trzeba. Ubiorę się i wrócę do wieży Gryffindoru. Przepraszam, jeśli narobiłam problemu...

\- Absolutnie.

Czyli tak?

\- Nie jestem głodna.

Pani Pomfrey unosi brwi. Nie wierzy jej. Wciąż chce ją nakarmić.

\- Nie głodna?

\- Nie.

\- Zmęczona?

\- W ogóle.

\- Osłabiona?

\- Ani trochę.

Pani Pomfrey to nie przekonuje.

\- Nie mogę cię jeszcze wypuścić. Po jedzeniu podam ci trochę napoju wzmacniającego i wtedy zobaczymy. Może jutro rano wrócisz na lekcje.

\- Nie potrzebuję nic na wzmocnienie, naprawdę.

\- Wiem chyba lepiej.

Chyba nie.

\- Stracę strasznie dużo lekcji i będę musiała nadrabiać. Proszę. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Panna McKinnon zobowiązała się, żeby cię odwiedzić, to sobie odpiszesz.

\- Marlene? Marlene tu była?

\- Nie, ale pan Black wpadł około jedenastej, żeby sprawdzić, jak się czujesz. Obiecał, że jej przekaże.

\- Syriusz Black tu był?  
\- Koło jedenastej.

\- Po co?

\- No przecież powiedziałam, upewniał się, że wszystko w porządku. Podejrzewam, że oprócz tego chciał wymknąć się z zaklęć.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Po co w ogóle przyszedł?

\- Już tłumaczyłam - niecierpliwi się Pomfrey.

\- Black nie przyszedłby tutaj specjalnie dla mnie.

\- Nie wiem, co tak cię dziwi, panno Evans - mówi pani Pomfrey, rozdrażniona tą przepychanką. - To on cię tu przyniósł wczoraj wieczorem. Wydaje mi się naturalne, że czuje się za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

\- Przyniósł mnie? Co to znaczy przyniósł?

\- A co sobie wyobrażasz? Na rękach.

Lily wydaje z siebie niewyraźny dźwięk nacechowany co nieco wzburzeniem.

\- W okolicach pierwszej w nocy - dodaje niepomna tego pani Pomfrey. - Powiedział, że zemdlałaś.

Tak powiedział?

\- Tak powiedział? Że zemdlałam?

\- Potwierdzam ci, Evans, że byłaś nieprzytomna.

Po chwili ciszy wyraz twarzy pani Pomfrey zmienia się i jej poirytowanie zastąpione zostaje przez niepokój, może troskę, ale zanim zdąży wyrazić swoje obawy, a Lily zaprzeczyć i roześmiać się sztucznie, proszę się nie martwić, nic z tych rzeczy, słychać, że otwierają się drzwi.

Pani Pomfrey zamyka usta i drzwi też się zamykają z głuchym tupnięciem.

\- Przyniosę tę zupę - mówi Pomfrey kwaśno. - Nie hałasujcie tak, chłopcy! Tu śpią dzieci! Pettigrew, zawiążże buty.

Lily nie ma czasu się przygotować. Jak spod ziemi wyrastają przed nią Remus Lupin, trzymający pod pachą książki, Peter Pettigrew, obecnie skulony i mocujący się ze sznurowadłem, rozpromieniony James Potter i, tak, Syriusz Black, diabelski pomiot w rozchełstanej szacie.

Zauważywszy go, Lily nieruchomieje, krew tężeje jej w żyłach, ramiona kulą się nieco. Ale Syriusz Black nie wygląda złowrogo, co dziwne, to ostatnie słowo, jakiego Lily użyłaby, żeby go opisać. Wygląda niegroźnie, przyjaźnie.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że już się obudziłaś - mówi. Siada na sąsiednim łóżku, a nie na taborecie, jak reszta, przez co Lily niezbyt dobrze go widzi. Ale co z tego? Czy chce go oglądać? No właśnie, wręcz przeciwnie, aż mdli ją, gdy pomyśli, jaki jest bezczelny, przebiegły, okrutny, bezduszny...

Światło dnia jest mu łaskawe; łatwo w nim zapomnieć, jak okropną jest osobą.

Pani Pomfrey przynosi tacę. Lily spodziewa się, że będzie zniesmaczona tym tłumem, brudnymi butami, chłopięcym śmiechem, że wyczuje woń deprawacji biegnącą od Blacka i kwaśny zapach poczucia winy, jaki wydziela ona sama, Lily. Remus Lupin posyła w stronę pielęgniarki uśmiech pełen kornej przyjaźni. Pani Pomfrey jest zaskakująco dobroduszna, poprawia sztućce, znika szybko, bez karcącego słowa, bez mruknięcia. Syriusz Black odprowadza ją wzrokiem.

Czy nikt nie widzi? Nikt nie czuje? Czyżby tylko ona poznała jego prawdziwą twarz?

Lily przypomina sobie szczegóły wczorajszej rozmowy i krew się w niej gotuje. Remus Lupin, myśli o Remusie, i o pomówieniach i kalumniach, jakie śmiał wypowiedzieć o nim jego przyjaciel (tak się nazywa, tak się tytułuje, w istocie jest jednak bezwstydnym –)

I James! James! Pomyślałaby, że to jego sprawka, że i on chce ją skrzywdzić, upokorzyć. Jeszcze nie tak dawno chętnie by w to uwierzyła. Teraz jednak podskórnie czuje, że to niemożliwe. James nie kłamie; nie kłamie jego naiwne spojrzenie, dołeczki w policzkach, zapach świeżego powietrza. James, który –

\- Jak się czujesz?

To głos Blacka.

Jak się czuje? On śmie pytać? Po tym, jak ją zdeptał, zgniótł, zmiędlił, przeżuł i wypluł; na myśl ciśnie się słowo „zeszmacił", ale Lily nie śmie tego pomyśleć. Bo to przecież nieprawda. Lily nie jest szmatą, nie tak, jak inne.

\- Nieźle, dziękuję - sili się Lily i, aby nie mogli mieć co do tego żadnych już wątpliwości, zaczyna jeść.

W bulionie pływają smutne odpadki z pora, marchwi i brukselki, ale Lily i tak się nim zajada, podczas gdy James Potter i Peter Pettigrew prześcigają się w powodach, dla których się martwili, i dla których są wdzięczni Syriuszowi, że ją znalazł i uratował.

\- Każdy by tak postąpił - mówi Syriusz Black skromnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie byłam ciężka - mówi Lily. Trudno jej ukryć zgorzkniały ton i wie, że nie ujdzie on uwagi Blacka.

\- Ani troszkę - odpowiada ten. Lily nie śmie spojrzeć w jego stronę. Płoszy ją niezdrowa pewność siebie, jaką wyraża jego cała postać, noga niedbale zarzucona na drugą, rozchylone poły szat.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się wydarzyło - piszy Peter Pettigrew. - Zupełnie nie rozumiem.

Lily przechodzi przez głowę, że to nic dziwnego. Peter mało co rozumie.

\- I ja nie - dopowiada Remus i Lily uświadamia sobie, że to rzeczywiście dziwne, nagłe zdarzenie, to, że znikąd znalazła się w szpitalu, i że mały rozumek Petera Pettigrew nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - Lily, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło?

Może tylko jej się wydawało, że dostrzegła w inteligentnej twarzy Remusa cień czujnej powagi, swego rodzaju podejrzliwości. Może przesłyszała się; może nie położył takiego nacisku na to tak naprawdę, może to ona, strachliwa i głupia, wyolbrzymia to, co chce usłyszeć, zauważa to, co chce zobaczyć, a nie bierze pod uwagę innych detali, które zazwyczaj by jej nie uciekły.

Lily nie umie kłamać; znaczy, umie, umie, ale nienajlepiej. Wie jednak, że to ważny moment. Nie może tego spierdolić. Nie może, nie wolno jej. Podskórnie czuje na sobie wzrok Syriusza Blacka.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić tak naprawdę - mówi szybko. - Głupia sprawa. Cały dzień kiepsko się czułam, mało zjadłam, chyba byłam trochę odwodniona, strasznie się przejęłam tym wypracowaniem dla Flitwicka i w ogóle wszystko się spiętrzyło mi na głowie.

To akurat prawda.

\- Spotkałam Syriusza pod łazienką -

Niewielkie kłamstwo.

\- I chwilę rozmawialiśmy. Zrobiło się bardzo późno, nawet się nie zorientowałam, było dosyć zimno...

To też prawda. Na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej wieje jak diabli.

Nie wiedząc, jak zakończyć, Lily wzrusza lekko ramionami i popija bulion.

\- Zakręciło jej się w głowie, zachwiała się i dosłownie osunęła na ziemię - kończy za nią Syriusz Black tonem, jakim mógłby komentować pogodę. - Gdybym jej nie złapał, mogłaby wypaść.

Co?

Lily czuje, jak krew odpływa jej z palców, powodując mrowienie.

\- Jak to wypaść? - popiskuje Peter.

\- No, spaść ze schodów, a co myślałeś.

\- Spaść a wypaść to dwie różne rzeczy.

\- Mam na myśli klatkę, debilu. Schody cały czas się ruszają. Wypadłaby z piętra, spadając po schodach.

\- To daleko idący skrót myślowy, Syriuszu - mówi Lupin podejrzliwie.

\- Cecha charakterystyczna światłych umysłów, jakim też dysponuję.

\- Nie będziemy dyskutować, spadanie, wypadanie, wiemy, o co chodzi - ucina James.

\- Ze schodów się nie wypada - naciska Remus, ale Lily czyni wysiłek, żeby go zagłuszyć.

\- Z otwartych schodów bym wypadła, Merlinie, zawsze tak strasznie się czepiasz. Spadła, wypadła, miałabym wypadek, gdyby Syriusz mnie nie powstrzymał.

"Co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło?" Tak naprawdę? Tak naprawdę? Co to miało znaczyć?

To chyba proste, Syriusz pewnie tylko o tym wspomniał, wiecie, wracam tak późno, bo zaniosłem do szpitala kolejną omdlałą, to co zawsze, stare śmieci.

Chyba że Remus Lupin ma jakieś podejrzenia. Powinna była wziąć to pod uwagę. Remus nie jest głupi. Oczywiście, że nie jest, jak mogło jej to w ogóle przejść przez myśl? Łatwo się co do niego pomylić, bo jest taki dobroduszny - siedzi teraz na taborecie z dłońmi opartymi wspartymi o uda, w swoich wyprasowanych szatach i eleganckich butach, ale Lily oczyma duszy widzi go raczej siedzącego po turecku na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, pachnącego herbatą z przyprawami, jednym słowem uosobienie ciepła i otwartości; albo inaczej, widzi go niedzielnego, bibliotecznego, zatopionego w stercie książek i rozrzuconych kart pergaminu, jego dłonie poplamione są atramentem prawie tak ciemnym, jak jego skóra, krople potu spływają po skroniach za cieniutką oprawkę okularów. Lily łatwo zapomina o tym, jaki Remus jest sprytny - nie na darmo jest częścią Huncwotów - bo w jej głowie zawsze jest pomocny, uśmiechnięty, nieco zagubiony. A przecież to nie jedyna jego twarz, musi mieć też inną, tę, która włamuje się do ślizgońskich dormitoriów, kłamie profesor McGonagall prosto w oczy, zadaje się z Syriuszem Blackiem...

Czyżby właśnie przyznała sama przed sobą, że Remus nie jest niewinny i ciepły cały czas?

To głupie, nie jest, oczywiście, że nie jest, nikt nie jest. Ludzie są wielowymiarowi, i Remus Lupin też ma wiele wymiarów...

Tak, uświadamia sobie Lily, a w ustach jej nagle schnie, pozostaje nieprzyjemny, klejący, słony smak mięsa.

Remus ma wiele wymiarów (jak każdy): jeden z nich przyjaźni się z nią, Lily, a drugi–

Inny–

Z Blackiem.

To właśnie powiedział jej sam Black, przyznał to przed nią otwarcie, a ona w samolubnym zacietrzewieniu - być może w swego rodzaju ślepocie? - nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

Dlaczego? Broniła się, tak. Była bezsilna. A może, być może, możliwie, ślepotę tę należy zrzucić nie na karb obrony, odruchu, ale raczej jej bezpodstawnego przekoanania, że Remus Lupin nie może być inny, niż jej wyobrażenie o nim.

Może to dobre, może to ją uświadomi; ale w tej chwili, gdy spogląda na Remusa (siedzi na szpitalnym łóżku, opierając otwarte dłonie o uda), Lily czuje tylko upokorzenie, smutek, nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach. Czuje, że coś, co miała, właśnie utraciła bezpowrotnie.

Remus się nie uśmiecha.

Znaczy, nie to, że jest zły lub smutny.

Po prostu nigdy go takim nie widziała. Ma twarz kapitalisty, kogoś, kto nie nosi krawata, nigdy nikomu nie usługuje. Jest rozbawiony, ale w obcy sposób.

Pierwszy raz go spotyka - nie Remusa, lecz Lunatyka. Skąd wzięło się to przezwisko, nie wiadomo, grunt, że jest to ktoś inny.

Obca osoba.

\- I tyle? – mówi obca osoba.

\- A co niby? - burczy Lily. Nie chce poznać tej drugiej osoby. Nie zamierza się zaprzyjaźniać. - Syriusz już powiedział. Nic specjalnego, każdemu zdarza się zemdleć, nie rozumiem, skąd to zbiegowisko, Pomfrey też jest jakaś przeczulona na moim punkcie...

Lily przewraca oczyma, żeby zaznaczyć, że to nudne i nieważne.

\- Ale to strasznie miłe, że przyszliście - dodaje szybko.

Nie musi się oglądać, żeby zorientować się, że Black ją obserwuje i ocenia.

To nie jest dziwne, cała czwórka na nią patrzy.

Jednak wzrok Blacka zdaje się ją niemalże prześwietlać. Czuje się rozebrana, bezbronna, bo wie, że wszystko, co powie, każdy jej ruch, jest przez niego analizowany.

Lily nie chce się mu narazić. Najlepiej byłoby kontrolować każdy ruch, dźwięk, oddech, ale tak się nie da. Nikt chyba nie potrafi tak udawać, no, może oprócz Blacka.

I, być może, Lunatyka.

Raczej nie. Ale nieprzyjemnie gniecie ją przeświadczenie, że musi brać taką możliwość pod uwagę. Że i Lunatyk analizuje wszystko, co robi.

Kto tego nie robi? Kto nie ocenia, nie prześwietla? Czy Lily stara się tego unikać?

Stara się, tak. Ale czasami trzeba.

Chyba tylko James Potter nie ma takiej obronnej zapory. Lily uświadamia sobie, że niemalże o nim zapomniała.

A przecież niełatwo o nim zapomnieć. Nikt tak jak on nie rzuca się w oczy.

\- Syriusz praktycznie nas tu zaciągnąl - mówi James przekornie, jakby sugerował, że wcale nie chciał przyjść. To oczywiście kłamstwo. Lily łatwo rozpoznaje, że James nie mógł się doczekać, aż ją zobaczy.

Jeszcze bardzo niedawno zdenerwowałoby ją to, i oczywiście rozumie, dlaczego i teraz powinna się zirytować. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak przyjemnie jest widzieć ten pewny siebie błysk w jego oczach.

Dlaczego? Da się to wytłumaczyć - prosta, zwierzęca wręcz przyjemność bycia ważną, chcianą, docenianą. Chyba tego w ostatniej dobie brakowało jej najbardziej. Ma pewność, że w Jamesie Potterze nie ma już tej jego dziecinnej chęci popisywania się. On nie kłamie. Naprawdę cieszy się, że ją widzi.

Ona też się cieszy. Nie, nie, to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Ale nie może nie docenić tego, że błysk w oku odbija się na całej jego twarzy.

\- Bez przesady - wybija ją z rytmu Syriusz Black.

\- Nie przesadzam przecież - mówi James.

\- Cały dzień tylko chodźmy zobaczyć Lily, chodźmy teraz - wtrąca się Peter.

Black nie wydaje się zmieszany.

\- Chyba nic złego w tym, że się przejmuję. Trochę ponoszę odpowiedzialność.

\- Wcale nie, bez przesady - uśmiecha się Lily i jest zaskoczona, gdy słyszy sama siebie. Brzmi bardzo naturalnie.

\- Może nie bezpośrednio, ale mam powód, żeby się przejąć.

\- To bardzo miłe.

\- Drobiazg przecież. Przyjaźnimy się.

\- Wy? - unosi brwi Remus Lupin.

\- Mocne słowa - mówi James.

Zapewne czeka, by i o nim tak powiedzieć, ale się nie doczeka. Lily nie da mu tej satysfakcji. Nie zapomina, kim jest. To, że raz był dla niej miły...

\- Połączył nas los - przerywa tę myśl głos Syriusza.

Trzeba szybko reagować, gdy on jest w pobliżu.

\- Cały czas na siebie wpadamy - wyjaśnia Lily i dodaje - a teraz dodatkowo mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności.

Co za idiotyzm.

Na szczęście Syriusz Black będzie wiedział, że na myśli miała coś zupełnie innego.

\- Wiesz, że nie - zbywa ją i potwierdza poprzednie założenie.

\- Koniec tego flirtowania, moi państwo - przerywa Peter. - Dosyć tego dobrego. Lily, powiedz otwarcie, czy mogę się ciebie spodziewać na kolacji? Dzisiaj jest chyba curry, idealne na powrót do żywych.

Lily lubi curry. To miłe, że pomyślał.

Nagle jednak pojawia się inny koncept: czy Peter coś zauważył? Wyczuł napięcie między nią a Blackiem? Domyślił się kłamstwa?

To niemożliwe. Peter jest na to zbyt naiwny. Już prędzej Remus, Lunatyk, jego sucza strona. Chociaż?

Ostatnio nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje.

* * *

 _Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i miłe słowa! Jednocześnie, po raz kolejny, przepraszam za tak ogromne opóźnienie. Chyba trochę przytłoczyło mnie życie studentki. Uspokajam, że kolejna część jest już prawie gotowa i pojawi się w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Obiecuję się poprawić w przerwie świątecznej! Po drugie - wiem, że wszyscy czekają na Jamesa... jeszcze chwilę będzie trzeba poczekać._

 _Proszę każdego o zostawienie choćby najkrótszej opinii._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dzień dziewiąty_

Noc bardzo wolno przeistacza się w dzień, i zamiast przybrać odcienie gołębiej szarości, łagodnego fioletu, różowe, brzoskwiniowe, słoneczne tony, ma kolor powoli topiącego się śniegu. Skąpe światło latarni z zewnątrz załamuje się na szybkach witraży i oświetlają smutne pobojowisko, jakim jest zabałaganione dormitorium Lily.

Zazwyczaj to Marlene jest najgorszą bałaganiarą, ale w tym tygodniu to Lily daje ciała. Mama pewnie załamałaby ręce. Skrzaty domowe nie narzekają, być może cieszą się z dodatkowej pracy. Nowy nieład do poprawienia, błędy do wymazania. Okruszki, orzechy, brudne skarpety, śmierdząco-wilgotny ręcznik rzucony na ziemię, sterta książek i niemyte od czterech dni kubki. Lily wstydzi się sama przed sobą. Dziewczyny raczej o to nie dbają, przynajmniej Marlene i Rachel na pewno nie. Ta pierwsza dlatego, że sama nie jest lepsza; ta druga, bo ninigdy nie ma jej w pokoju, cały czas Quidditch, biegi, pływanie, dyżury. Może tylko Ava Macmillan od czasu do czasu zmarszczy ten swój śmieszny zadarty nosek. Ale co kogo obchodzi nos Avy Macmillan. Ona sama dosyć się nim przejmuje. Lily wstydzi się siebie i swojego zaniedbania. Lubi myśleć, że jest osobą poukładaną. Tymczasem dowody stanu faktycznego znajdują się tuż przed nią.

Zrezygnowana rzuca okiem na budzik. Jest dwadzieścia po piątej. Całą noc bez choćby ziewnięcia. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy jej się to zdarza. Ale zazwyczaj nie zdarza się tak często.

W sumie można już wstać, myśli Lily. Niechętnie zsuwa z siebie kołdrę. Powoli, słabo, podnosi się na łokciu, siada, zgarbiona, przerzuca nogi w poprzek łóżka, by sięgnąć stopami podłogi i, naturalnie, wbija w delikatne podbicie stopy coś twardego i ostrego.

Lily tłumi syk. To kasetka z fantazyjnie karbowanego drewna, w której trzyma pióra.

-Ja pierdolę, co za syf - szepcze do siebie, by dodać sobie otuchy w obliczu kolejnego emocjonującego dnia.

Za wszelką cenę starając się uniknąć skrzypnięcia, Lily uchyla szufladę komody, by wydobyć z niej nowy, puszysty ręcznik, i kolejną, by po chwili móc ścisnąć w dłoni bawełniane majtki i świeżą koszulę. Przerzuca przez ramię spódnicę, przewieszoną uprzedniego wieczora przez ramę łóżka i, ponownie uważając, by nikogo nie zbudzić, otwiera drzwi i wymyka się - znaczy, wychodzi.

Nie wymyka się ukradkiem, nikogo się nie wstydzi. Idzie do łazienki.

Mimo to czuje dreszczyk ekscytacji, bo tak wcześnie jeszcze nie chodziła po zamku. Na korytarzach panuje jeszcze całkowita ciemność i Lily porusza się po nich z grubsza na pamięć.

Dziś dzień nowości. Obiecała, że pojawi się na porannym treningu quidditcha. Obiecała to Nie wymyka się ukradkiem, nikogo się nie wstydzi. Idzie do łazienki. Obiecała to Remusowi, który zawsze wiernie kibicuje Gryffindorowi. Obiecała mu, żeby zrobić mu tę przyjemność - w końcu poprosił - trochę też po to, żeby trochę go wybadać, sprawdzić, dla własnego spokoju ducha upewnić się, że wczoraj pomyliła się co do niego, że błędnie wyczuła w nim cząstkę czegoś, czego w nim nie ma.

Treningi quidditcha zazwyczaj odbywają się w poniedziałkowe popołudnia i we wtorek rano, ale w tym tygodniu Gryffindor trenuje wyjątkowo często ze względu na zbliżający się mecz z Hufflepuffem. Zamykając za sobą drzwi łazienki i odwieszając szlafrok, Lily myśli gorzko o tym, jakie to jest wszystko nieważne, ten mecz, cały ten wysiłek. Czy jest zbyt głupia, by zrozumieć podniecenie, jakie ogarnia całą szkołę przed meczem quidditcha? Chyba raczej odwrotnie - zbyt mądra, by się ekscytować czymś tak trywialnym jak sport. Zgoda - Remus jest mądry i też się ekscytuje. Ale on robi to chyba wyłącznie ze względu na Jamesa. Odkąd Potter dołączył do drużyny na pozycji ścigającego (choć przez moment był też chyba pałkarzem?), Remus wytrwale ogląda wszystkie jego mecze i z sumiennością naukowca pojawia się na treningach domowej drużyny.

Lily ściąga spodnie od piżamy i przerzuca przez głowę flanelową koszulę. Przechodzi ją dreszcz.

Krytycznym okiem ocenia w lustrze swoje nagie ciało. Rzadko ma okazję, by w samotności się sobie przyjrzeć. W łazience prefektów, w której zazwyczaj się myje, nie ma luster. To, co teraz widzi, niezbyt się jej podoba. Chudość i marność tam, gdzie powinno być ciało; krzywe kąty i niepotrzebne wypukłości tam, gdzie powinny widnieć eleganckie płaszczyzny. Ale cóż, co począć, nie jest wysoka i elegancka. Lily w ciszy ogląda kościstość nóg i smutno wystające pośladki. Dziwne uda, z szeroką przerwą tam, gdzie powinny się o siebie kusząco ocierać. Gdy się obraca, widzi, jak porusza się skóra ciasno oblepiająca żebra i ostro wystające kręgi.

Nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo i odkręca wodę, unosząc wzrok ku sufitowi. To jedyne, co jest ładne w łazience na drugim piętrze; jest wyłożony drobną złocistą mozaiką, która wydaje się falować. Wkrótce kabina prysznica (to jedyny powód, dla którego zeszła na drugie piętro, wszystkie łazienki usytuowane wyżej mają tylko ciąg nagich kurków przytwierdzonych do ściany) wypełnia się parą i Lily, namydlając smutne ciało, myśli o Quidditchu.

Być może, myśli, być może się pomyliła. Sport nie jest domeną ludzi głupich. Przyznaje się do błędu. Sam James Potter, przecież, nadaje się na aurora; zdaje egzaminy z pięciu przedmiotów, nie czterech, jak reszta. Rachel Himura też ma głowę na karku, planuje chyba zostać magomedykiem. W Slytherinie kapitanem jest Emma Vanity, bardzo sprytna szmata, która dwa lata temu wsławiła się tym, że nie tylko zdobyła Wybitny ze wszystkich egzaminów oprócz wróżbiarstwa, ale również tym, że podobno miała w ustach narządy płciowe trzech różnych osób na jednej imprezie.

Nie naraz, jeden po drugim.

To nie jest ważne, liczą się te Wybitne.

Nieważne, nieważne, powtarza sobie Lily, trąc twarz, próbując zmyć z niej opuchliznę wyczerpania. Miało to tylko służyć zilustrowaniu faktu, że nie tylko głupi ludzie grają w quidditcha.

Tak, nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Każdy coś skrywa. Dlatego, głupia, nie należy oceniać innych po pozorach. To niby takie łatwe, a mimo to ona, Lily, tak łatwo im ulega. Pozorom znaczy. Niby taka mądra, a łatwo ją oszukać.

Nie, wcale nie, rozumuje, spłukując szampon z włosów. Ciężkie, ciemne pasma spływają na ramiona, plecy, szczupłą pierś. Wcale nie tak łatwo. Może czasami. Ktoś tak złośliwy jak Syriusz Black, ewentualnie, umknie jej ostrożności.

Każde jego wspomnienie jest cierpkie i ciąży jej w klatce. Denerwuje ją, jak trudno jest się go pozbyć i przejrzeć jego gierki. Wczoraj przy kolacji, na przykład, przynajmniej dziesięć osób zapytało ją, jak się czuje, jak spędziła dzień, tydzień, miesiąc, święta. Ava Macmillan nie odstępowała jej na krok i oddała jej swój deser. Amelia Bones przytuliła ją, gdy ją spotkała, i powiedziała, że bardzo się martwiła. Rita Skeeter też ją przytuliła. Nawet Mary Macdonald uśmiechnęła się do niej, choć Lily nie pamięta, kiedy z nią rozmawiała. I dobrze, nie muszą rozmawiać. Tak czy inaczej to miłe. Rezolutna Puchonka Dorcas Meadowes koniecznie chciała wiedzieć, czy Lily widziała już nowe wydanie _Czarownicy._ Kapitan drużyny Krukonów, przystojny szóstoroczny Carl Sawyer, pomachał jej ze schodów. Jakiś nadgorliwy skrzat domowy zmienił jej pościel.

Lily nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa. Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, aż sztywniały jej policzki; rzadko czuła się tak ważna.

Marlene, zwykle roztargniona, była wyjątkowo uważna i czuła. Zaznaczyła, że specjalnie latała za ludźmi, żeby zdobyć notatki dla Lily. Że kosztowało ją to dużo wysiłku.

\- Strasznie jestem ci wdzięczna – zapewniła ją Lily, gdy siedziały same na łóżku Marlene, pijąc herbatę i pogryzając owsiane ciasteczka.

\- Żaden problem. Należał ci się dzień odpoczynku. Zawsze tak harujesz.

\- Amelia Bones też, sądząc po tym – powiedziała wtedy Lily, obracając z niedowierzaniem kartki zapisane niesfornym, okrągłym pismem panny Bones. – Cztery strony o samym tylko eliksirze ekstrapieprzowym.

Marlene siorbnęła ze źle skrywanym uznaniem.

\- Ona jest chyba bardzo zdolna?

\- Cztery strony o takim gówienku to chyba nadmiar wolnego czasu.

\- Amelia nie cierpi na nadmiar wolnego czasu. Jest rozchwytywana.

\- W takim razie ma w sobie dużo entuzjazmu.

\- Myślisz, że chce specjalnie podlizać się Slughornowi? Ona nie jest taka.

\- Ja tego nie powiedziałam.

\- Nie, ale miałaś to na myśli. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Masz _obsesję_ na punkcie Amelii, nie wiem, czemu zawsze szukasz w niej wad. A nawet jeśli jest trochę wazeliniarą, to na tym poziomie nie jest to nic złego.

\- No nie wiem. To podejrzane. Ten jej _zapał._

\- Bo dla ciebie w ogóle wszystko jest podejrzane, Lily. Robisz straszne z igły widły. Dzięki jej podejrzanemu zapałowi nie musiałam nawet za nią gonić.

Na to Lily zmarszczyła brwi znad kubka.

\- Podeszła do mnie w czasie obiadu. Znaczy usiadła ze mną przy stole Gryffindoru. Siada, nakłada sobie kurczaka i mówi, słuchaj, Marlene, dziś rano Lily nie było na Eliksirach. A ja mówię, tak, rano w ogóle jej nie widziałam. A ona na to, przed chwilą widziałam się z Syriuszem i powiedział, że jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, w sensie, że ty tam jesteś. No to ja, tego, ojej, nie wiedziałam. Ona na to, że nie wie, ale że da mi swoje notatki, żebyś sobie odpisała, i żebym cię pozdrowiła, jak cię zobaczę. Przyszedł wtedy Syriusz, usiadł naprzeciwko nas, mówię do niego, jak to Lily jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, a on, że… no wiesz. Znasz tę historię. To twoja historia przecież.

Gdy Marlene skończyła mówić, Lily poczuła naglą falę gorąca.

Syriusz Black. Syriusz Black jest za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Nie tylko się takim _czuje,_ ale rzeczywiście _jest._

W jakim celu? Jaki cel ma w tym, żeby inni ją pozdrawiali? Jaki cel w tym, żeby czuła się lepiej? Jaki cel w Amelii Bones?

\- Lily, wszystko w porządku?

Tak, tak. Nie. Nieporządek jest. Wprowadził go Syriusz Black do mojego wspaniale zorganizowanego życia.

\- Trochę zbladłaś.

I skąd ta obsesja na punkcie Amelii Bones? Wszystko kręci się dookoła Amelii, wszyscy kochają Amelię, nieznośną, głośną, fałszywą Amelię z nadmiarem wolnego czasu, sztuczną Amelię, grubą Amelię…

To nie jest ważne, Lily. Nie chcesz być jak ona.

Nie musisz być Amelią, myśli Lily, zakręcając wodę.

Teraz, oczywiście, widzi, jaki cel miał Black w tej społecznej gierce. Sam wyjawił jej, co planuje.

Czy Lily chce poddawać się jego manipulacjom? Wyciska mokre kosmyki i wyciera je, zanim odrzuci je na plecy wytrenowanym ruchem głowy. Nie powinna chcieć. Jego to zapewne bawi. Obrzydliwy Ślizgon, uwielbia patrzeć, jak inni tańczą, jak im zagra.

Lily wciąga majtki i szybko narzuca na ramiona koszulę, żeby nie musieć na siebie patrzeć. Chłodno i racjonalnie analizuje za i przeciw.

Jak już niegdyś zauważyła, skoro Syriusz Black potrafi podarować jej takie popołudnie, skoro potrafi jej dać Amelię Bones, to będzie też w stanie ją splugawić, tak, jak zapowiedział.

Krótka piłka.

Musi tańczyć, i wszyscy inni, jak widać, również tańczą.

A jaką płaci cenę? James Potter! Śmieszne!

Jest w stanie o to zadbać.

* * *

Tak, jak się umówili, Lily spotyka Remusa na schodach prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego. Witają się serdecznie.

Po wyjściu z zamku Lily oplata ciało ramionami. Mimo kożuszka, jaki ma na sobie pod szatą, doskwiera jej styczniowe zimno. Remus też drży pod połami szaty.

Gdy docierają na boisko, James Potter już tam jest. Oczywiście, że tak; jako kapitan drużyny musiał wstać najwcześniej, żeby przygotować piłki, zapalić światło, zagrzać wodę w starym zbiorniku w szatni. Wygląda na niewyspanego, ale uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy ich widzi. To ten uśmiech, który rozświetla mu twarz, odbija się w jego oczach i brzęczy w jego głosie.

\- Lunatyk! – pozdrawia ich z daleka i podchodzi bliżej. Prostuje się, przeczesując dłonią opadające na czoło włosy.

\- Cześć, James.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Lily.

\- Również miło.

\- Okropna pora na trening, co? – zagaduje Remus.

\- Okropna – przytakuje James tonem starego wygi. – Ciemno jak w dupie. Nie cierpię trenować w zimie, zawsze zimno i brzydko. W zeszłym tygodniu tak piździło, że myślałem, że co poniektórych trzeciorocznych zwieje z mioteł. Zresztą, Lunatyku, ty pamiętasz.

\- Nie rozpaliłeś jeszcze stadionu.

\- Rozpalę zaraz, to tylko jedno zaklęcie jest. Merlinie, jak mi się nie chce.

\- Kiepsko spałeś? – pyta Lily, gotowa dodać, że i ona nie mogła zmrużyć oka.

\- Świetnie spałem.

\- Rogacz zawsze śpi jak niemowlę.

\- I zawsze za krótko.

I aby potwierdzić swoje słowa, James ziewa, niedbale zakrywając usta ręką, w której ściska rękawice.

\- Kiedy ten mecz?

\- W niedzielę. Z Puchonami.

\- Wiem, Marlene wspominała.

\- O, to nowość, że pamięta, bo ostatnio nie było jej na treningu. Zawsze tak jest.

\- Ona nie…

\- Zawwsze ktoś coś zapomina, nie zrobi, nie przyniesie, zgubi piłkę, zgubi miotłę, posieje miotłę, nie przyniesie rękawic, zatka kran, nasyfi gdzieś i potem trzeba sprzątać, Potter, miotła mi skręca, Potter, napraw, Potter, wytrzyj, zamieć, pomóż, popraw, zapnij, załóż… ja jebię… przepraszam, przepraszam, po prostu w połowie semestru wszystkim już wszystko opada i nikomu się nie chce i wszystko jest na mojej głowie. Każdy oczekuje, że wszystko za nich załatwię. Od piątej jestem na nogach, poszedłem spać o drugiej. Nie wyrabiam.

James przerywa ten wywód w połowie ostatniego słowa, aby ziewnąć.

\- No, pospieszcie się tam! – krzyczy. – Jak leci, Rachel?

\- Jak widać, kapitanie.

Rachel zawsze jest wyspana.

\- Remus. Cześć, Lily.

\- Cześć, Rachel.

\- Gryfoni! – krzyczy James. – Na boisko!

\- James, musisz zrobić światła.

\- Co?

\- Jest ciemno.

\- A, tak, przepraszam. Już się robi. Cześć, Marlene. Włosy zwiąż.

\- Jasne. Cześć, Remus. Cześć, Lily.

\- Na boisko, ale już, pizdy! Dobra robota, Anastasi. Pierwszy raz w tym miesiącu jesteś o czasie.

\- Warto czasem coś zmienić – szczerzy się w odpowiedzi obrońca, krzepki szósto roczniak Hugh Anastasi. – Cześć, Evans. Słyszałem, że utknęłaś w szpitalnym. Lepiej już?

\- Lepiej, dziękuję.

\- Zaczynamy, Gryfoni! Odkładamy miotły na ziemię na razie. Wszystko macie? Buty? Rękawice? Marlene, zapasowe są wiesz gdzie.

\- Usiądźmy – proponuje łagodnie Remus.

Siadają. Remus osusza różdżką powierzchnię ławki.

Podczas gdy drużyna quidditcha biega, skacze i robi pompki, Lily rozgląda się. Są chyba sami – nie, troje piątorocznych kuli się kilka rzędów nad nimi.

Dziwnie jest na tym stadionie tak pustym, posępnym, oświetlonym jedynie odległymi płomiennymi kulami unoszącymi się w górze, przy wieżyczkach. Brakuje krzyków kibiców, dochodzącego z megafonu komentarza, gwizdów, śpiewów, świstu mioteł. Jest tylko nocna cisza i energiczny głos Jamesa Pottera.

\- Dobra, rodzinko. Bez zbędnych wstępów. Mamy problem z pałkarzami. To nie jest problem Marlene ani problem Derricka, to jest nasz wspólny problem. Nie zważając na swojego pałkarza, robisz miejsce pałkarzom przeciwnika. Puchonom w tym wypadku. Nie zamierzam wpuszczać Puchonów. Nie chcę ich w ogóle widzieć.

\- Sorry za spóźnienie – rozlega się inny głos, obcy. Lily obraca się i widzi Syriusza Blacka w ogromnej bluzie z kapturem z lwem Gryffindoru na piersi.

\- Dopiero dotarliśmy – mówi Remus.

\- Mam herbatę i tosty. Jebane skrzaty jak zwykle strasznie się grzebały.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Co chcę będę mówił! Nie dość, że stałem jak głupi pod tymi drzwiami, to jeszcze tyle pytań, jakieś skrzeczenie… dobra, nieważne, nie będę narzekał bez sensu. Evans, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz. Możesz wziąć pół mojego tosta, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – sili się Lily. Jest jej gorąco ze złości. Black nie powinien być tak beztrosko przyjazny. – Nie chcę tosta.

\- Weź mojego, jest z podwójnym serem – ofiarowuje hojnie Remus.

\- Mogę wziąć. Dziękuję. Dzięki.

\- ...Anastasi, liczę również na ciebie. Wczoraj wydawałeś się trochę roztargniony.

\- Dziś nie będę.

\- Masz nie być. Masz siedzieć w tej bramce, jakbyś pilnował jaj. Zaczniemy od bramek, będziemy bronić i atakować na zmianę. Potem wypuszczę tłuczka i zobaczymy, co potraficie. Jazda!

Gorące jedzenie przyjemnie rozgrzewa jej trzewia. Lily obserwuje zawodników. Marlene co chwila ziewa i garbi się. Opryskliwa zwykle szukająca Rachel Himura jest wyjątkowo wesoła. James odgarnia włosy z czoła. James wiąże buta. James przywołuje miotłę. James, James, skończ już z tym Jamesem, przestań –

Zanim jej dosiądzie, spogląda w górę, jakby szukał słońca, wiatru, bezkresu –

Nonsens. Sprawdza tylko, co robią pozostali. Przestań dopisywać heroiczne cechy temu farfoclowi.

Jest na tyle blisko, że Lily widzi dokładnie, co robi, każdy drobny ruch jego ręki, drżenie grdyki przy przełykaniu. Otwiera setkę z piłkami, wydobywa kafla, wyrzuca go w powietrze. Lily domyśla się, że musi być bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Ruch szat opływających jego ciało jest płynny i barokowy, jak szaty Laokoonta i świętej Teresy. Szybko odbija się od ziemi i zgrabnie, pod ostrym kątem, kieruje się w stronę bramek.

Ćwiczenie jest proste: podzieleni na grupki Gryfoni na zmianę przerzucają i odbijają kafle przez okrągłe bramki. Lily obserwuje, jak James przygotowuje się do rzutu, skręca ciało w lewo (Lily prawie czuje, jak jej własny bok napina się i odgina, czuje ciągnący bark, skrzypienie przyczepów mięśni, tarcie materiału o skórę), odchyla głowę, uderza. Jest szybki i zwinny. Łapie równowagę drobną korektą postawy ciała. Nurkuje gładko, jak wydra.

Jest już z drugiej strony bramki. Pochyla się w przód, przygotowując się, by schwycić kafel. Jest skupiony i napięty. Lily dostrzega, że impet uderzenia trochę nim wstrząsa i wyrywa go z równowagi; ale natychmiast, _natychmiast_ Potter prostuje się, podaje dalej piłkę, ściska trzonek miotły udami, zsuwając rękawice i chowając je pod pachę.

Lily myśli o tym, że będzie go oszukiwać.

Zaraz, zaraz. Czy to takie ważne? Czy nie woli pomyśleć o tym, że będzie musiała chodzić z nim pod rękę, przytulać go, może będzie musiała go całować, przeczesywać jego włosy palcami, ściskać jego plecy? Czy to jej nie przeraża? Czy to jej nie obrzydza?

Nie, nie obrzydza. Idea Jamesa Pottera nie jest obrzydliwa. Można ją znieść. Właściwie to jest jej go trochę żal. Może czuje nić sympatii z racji tego, że tak jej go szkoda.

Szkoda jej go, bo będzie oszukiwany.

Ale jednak Lily boi się, gdy pomyśli o wszystkich tych rzeczach. Są niejako wpisane w naturę jej zadania. Trzymanie się za ręce. Dłoń na kolanie pod stołem.

Być może będzie musiała się przed nim obnażyć. _To_ ją obrzydza. Jego też może.

Lily czuje, jak narasta suche napięcie w gardle, za mostkiem. Coś ciąży na ściankach po wewnętrznej stronie szyi. Jeśli nie odetchnie –

Być może powinna rozerwać tę szyję, rozpruć ją, wywrócić na lewą stronę. Wtedy powietrza będzie więcej.

Panikę przerywa kojący dźwięk głosu Remusa:

\- Ja pierdolę, ten piątoklasista to w ogóle nie potrafi rzucać. Na zbity pysk powinni go wyjebać. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Rogaty go przyjął.

\- Może ma gorszy dzień – ziewa Black.

\- A co, jeśli mecz też będzie podczas gorszego dnia? To cię nie martwi?

Black milknie.

\- Przynajmniej nieźle łapie – podpowiada.

\- Ledwo co.

\- Bardzo gładko to przyjął.

\- Zbieg okoliczności, w ogóle nie patrzył. Nie był wcale skupiony.

\- Dopiero co wstał, też by mi było trudno się skupić.

\- James się elegancko skupia.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. Rogacz zawsze rzuca jak cymbał.

* * *

James Potter spóźnia się na śniadanie. Lily przypuszcza, że zamykał szatnię i rozmawiał z kapitanem Puchonów.

Siada obok niej i ciepły zapach pomarańczy podpowiada jej, że zdążył się też umyć.

Ukradkiem obserwuje, jak James nakłada sobie śniadanie na talerz: grzanka, ser, dwa jajka, pomidory, więcej sera, solidna porcja owsianki w misce. Szybko je. Na pewno jest głodny.

\- Może szyneczki, Potter – mruczy z naprzeciwka Peter Pettigrew tonem kuszącym.

\- Zamknij się.

\- To _najlepszy_ bekon, jaki jadłem w życiu. Słodki Merlinie.

\- Skończ – syczy Syriusz.

\- Jeszcze niedawno też cię to bawiło – oburza się Peter.

\- Nie bawi, odkąd dostał w nos za głupią próbę przemycenia wołowiny do mojej kanapki – mówi James z pełnymi ustami. – Próbuje odpokutować. Ty też będziesz musiał, Glizdogonie, jeśli się nie ograniczysz.

\- Ja się nie ograniczam – fuka Peter.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że ograniczyłeś… że unikasz mięsa.

\- Od trzech miesięcy ani kosteczki – odpowiada James, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. – Nie powiem, na święta było ciężko.

Kroi jabłko i wrzuca kawałki do miski z owsianką. Nie odwrócił się, nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Nie powiedział jej „cześć". Co to oznacza? Czy to dobrze? Czy tylko ją tak traktuje? Trzyma ją na dystans. Oby i Black to zauważył.

\- Co tak cicho, Rogaty? – pyta tenże.

\- Próbuję czytać. To ważne.

\- _Prorok_? Co nowego?

\- „Rosną podejrzenia o groźbie terroru w Ministerstwie" – czyta James powoli (wciąż ma pełne usta). – „Trzech mugoli ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach." Tato o tym do mnie pisał, próbuję się dowiadywać. „Nie minęły trzy dni od tragedii w Pickering (Yorkshire), a niezidentyfikowani dysydenci ciągną swoje krwawe żniwo. Tajemniczy wybuch w okolicach Huddersfield spowodował śmierć trzech mugoli obozujących w pobliskim lesie. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że adwersarze mają na celu miejsca i osoby związane z egalitarystycznymi środowiskami w Ministerstwie Magii."

\- To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego się dzieje - mówi Black.

\- Nie?

\- Ludzie zaczynają wariować, Evans. Prorok jest sceptyczny, nie chce siać paniki. Ale coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Martwisz się?

\- Ja się strasznie martwię - mówi James do owsianki. - Boję się. Tato dużo o tym mówi. On jest zamieszany... no... on jest bardzo postępowy.

\- Prorok mówi o tym coś więcej? - pyta Lily.

\- Nie. Tylko te kilka zdań.

\- Może nic takiego się nie stało.

\- Trzech mugoli zginęło, Evans. Jakaś rodzina nie żyje. Nie możesz się nie przejmować.

\- Oczywiście, że mi przykro, że ktoś umarł. Ale nie muszę od razu się nad tym kimś umartwiać. Prorok zawsze przesadza, popatrz, co mówią: "dysydenci", "adwersarze", "krwawe żniwo". Założę się, że tych dwóch tragedii nic nie łączy. Ktoś podpalił namiot i tyle. A zresztą, kto jeździ pod namiot w styczniu? Ta historia nie ma sensu, James.

James kiwa głową, klepiąc zastygnięte gluty owsianki łyżką.

\- Napiszę do taty.

* * *

 _Długo myślałam nad tym, ile napisać o wojnie, i musiałam wyciąć prawie tysiąc niepotrzebnych słów. Urodził mi się z tego nowy pomysł, pełen Jamesa, wina i partyzanckiej wesołości, ale najpierw zaopatrzę się w zapaśne rozdziały "Tajemnic", a potem będziemy myśleć._

 _Także tego. Dziękuję strasznie za odzew i bardzo, bardzo proszę o choćby najkrótsze opinie._


	7. Chapter 7

_Cóż, nie wiem, jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że kolejna aktualizacja pojawia się po prawie roku. Miałam kontynuować w wakacje, ale, jak widać, to się nie udało. Mogę tylko zapewnić, że nie porzuciłam tej historii i będę pisać ją dalej. Ze względu na baaaardzo długą przerwę, moja koncepcja na rozwój wydarzeń diametralnie się zmieniła, ale liczę, że nie zawiodę. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim Czytelnikom, starym i nowym. Mam nadzieję, że ciepło przyjmiecie kolejny rozdział._

* * *

 ** _Dzień czternasty_**

Lily chowa swojego westcloxa pod poduszkę, nasłuchując, czy ostry odgłos budzika nikogo nie obudził. Chyba nie – słychać posapywanie i pochrapywanie Rachel i głęboki oddech Marlene. Marlene zawsze długo śpi, najpóźniej wstaje, i głęboko śpi, bo bardzo męczy się w ciągu dnia. Lily ostatnio coraz więcej jej tego zazdrości.

Nie czuje się zmęczona. Bez pośpiechu wyciąga rzeczy z szafy i wsuwa klapki.

Wychodzi z dormitorium i robi, co może, by udać przed sobą, że nie jest jej zimno, ale drży pod swoją flanelową piżamą i czuje dotkliwy ciężar nagich stóp na zimnym. Jest wdzięczna pustce panującej w Wieży Gryffindoru tak wcześnie rano.

Lily naprawdę lubi być sama. Sama ze sobą. Lubi utrzymywać wokół siebie barierę, taką fasadę tajemniczości, za którą nikt się nie zakradnie. Dlatego też lubi zasłaniać łóżko, gdy w nim śpi, lubi siedzieć sama w ławce w klasie albo przy pustym stole w bibliotece, gdzie ma dużo miejsca i może rozłożyć książki i notatki. Lubi też sama się myć. W sensie, nie to, że zazwyczaj ktoś inny jest z nią pod prysznicem. Co za bzdurna myśl, nigdy by na to nie pozwoliła. Lubi być sama w łazience, lubi, żeby było cicho. Dużo ludzi śpiewa, nuci, beka, puszcza bąki, spada im mydło albo butelka z szamponem, tupią, kaszlą, rozmawiają, trzaskają drzwiami i w ogóle robią wokół siebie dużo niepotrzebnego hałasu, wydają z siebie takie małe bezcelowe dźwięki, które są ogromnie irytujące.

Od soboty nie była na Wieży Astronomicznej. Po tym, co się tam wydarzyło, boi się tam wracać. Raz chciała, ale czujny głos rozsądku w porę ją powstrzymał. Nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejny incydent z Blackiem. Black wyprowadza ją z równowagi.

Ignoruje go teraz. Nie żeby wcześniej zwracała na niego wiele uwagi, po prostu teraz zwraca uwagę na to, żeby jej nie zwracać. Nie jest dla niego niemiła publicznie. Idzie jej świetnie. Wie, że nie może się obnosić ze swoją niechęcią, bo Black coś przeciwko uknuje i rozpuści jakieś straszne kalumnie przed Jamesem Potterem.

A tak, James Potter. Jego nie ignoruje, po prostu go nie widuje. James jest człowiekiem zajętym i zdyscyplinowanym. Zdaje w tym roku egzaminy z pięciu przedmiotów, prawdopodobnie będzie Aurorem i odniesie wiele sukcesów, podczas gdy ona, Lily, będzie się zajmowała czyszczeniem półek u Flourisha i Blottsa.

Lily nie będzie wymagać, żeby wynajdował dla niej czas.

W ogóle to śmieszna myśl, że o coś go poprosi, że będzie chciała spędzać z nim czas. Nie to, że jest to czas zmarnowany lub nieprzyjemny. Znaczy, jest. Nie jest. Trochę jest. Lily często szczypie się pod stołem, gdy go widzi, żeby przypomnieć sobie o tym, że James Potter jest nadętym, rozpieszczonym bufonem. To znamienne, jak łatwo o tym zapomnieć, i jak szybko o tym zapomniała. Przypuszcza, że trochę dorósł.

Oczywiście, osoba podejrzliwa uznałaby, że może cała ta sytuacja to specjalnie przygotowana ustawka mająca na celu jej upokorzenie i jej upadek. Że może wszyscy dookoła udają i kłamią i ona, Lily, dała się złapać w sidła tej brzydkiej, brzydkiej pułapki.

Nie, to nieprawda. Cokolwiek powiedzieć o Jamesie, to on nie byłby do tego zdolny. Ktoś, kto lata tak wysoko i pięknie jak on, nie ma takich myśli. To zbyt ślizgońskie; on jest czysty, naiwny wręcz, brzydziłby się czymś takim.

Utrwaliwszy tę myśl, Lily dociera na drugie piętro. Korytarz jest ciemny i pusty, i zupełnie, zupełnie cichutki.

Wtedy z głuchym skrzypnięciem ciężkie drzwi łazienki otwierają się i Lily cofa się, wydając z siebie nieco zbyt głośny odgłos przestrachu, ganiąc się w myślach za to, że nie przewidziała tak prostego zakłócenia tej wymarzonej i idealnej ciszy. Ma nadzieję, że odgłos drzwi i para, która właśnie buchnęła jej w twarz, odwróciły uwagę intruza od jej reakcji. Nie należy zaczynać dnia od kompromitacji.

\- Lily, cześć – mówi intruz i Lily czuje, że zaraz osunie się na ziemię. – Wcześnie ostatnio wstajesz, co?

Powinna się była domyślić po egzotycznym zapachu pomarańczy, że to on. Powinna była się przygotować.

\- Tak się przydarza – sili się. Merlinie, co za niezręcznie złożone zdanie, brzmi jak idiotka.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę – mówi James i uśmiecha się. To jeden z tych uśmiechów, który sprawia, że z jego twarzy biją słoneczne promienie. Lily przyciska ręcznik i złożone ubrania bliżej do piersi. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby coś jej wypadło, na przykład –

\- Ups, ojej, co za niezdara ze mnie.

Na przykład te okropne, wielkie, bawełniane majtasy. James schyla się, widząc, że coś jej wypada, ale Lily jest szybsza. Nie pozwoliłaby mu dotknąć tak wstydliwego fragmentu jej odzieży.

Czując nieznośne ciepło rumieńca, Lily nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to ogromnie dziwne spotkać Jamesa Pottera przed szóstą rano, w ciemnym, pustym korytarzu, w otwartej przestrzeni Wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie echo roznosi każde ich słowo. Jeszcze dziwniejsze, że jego jasna twarz ma na nią taki wpływ; nie ma się czym zachwycać, to twarz wyciosana z drewna, o szerokim czole żołnierza, jeszcze nie tak dawno temu ledwo mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy bez odruchu wymiotnego. Narasta w niej osobliwe uczucie, którego nie może umiejscowić. W tym roku naprawdę przeżywa tyle nowości. James Potter dotychczas nie był najważniejszą. Owszem, martwiła się trochę, ale martwiła się głównie sobą w jego kontekście; czy poradzi sobie? Czy przełknie obrzydzenie? Czy ukryje irytację? Ostatnio myśli więcej o tym, czy to fair go ranić; teraz myśli, że może w ogóle to się nie stanie.

Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Lily nie ma absolutnie żadnych głębszych uczuć dla Jamesa Pottera, nie zajmuje się nim, w ogóle o nim nie myśli, nigdy; nie w nocy, nie za dnia, nie rano, gdy patrzy, jak lata, ani wieczorem, gdy siedzi w Pokoju Wspólnym zawinięty we wzorzysty szlafrok i stawia pasjanse z Peterem Pettigrew. Dobra, może czasem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy musi.

Teraz jednak jest oszołomiona. Tak, to dobre słowo, James Potter ją oszałamia. Jest tak ciemno, to dlatego, to tylko gra światła; poświata dobiegająca zza drzwi łazienki nadaje mu szczególny blask. Mokre włosy opadają mu na wilgotne czoło, wciąż ma krople wody na nosie, w bladych zagłębieniach pod oczyma i na spierzchniętych wargach. Lily wyobraża sobie, że czerwona bluza, którą ma na sobie, musi mu się strasznie kleić do równie wilgotnych pleców i ramion; zastanawia się, jakie ma plecy, czy są równie blade, jak jego twarz, czy jest twardy w dotyku od mięśni (na pewno tak), czy ma dołeczki nad lędźwiami i czy, jeśli tak, w nich też zebrała się woda. Pod żebrami narasta jej nieznany swąd.

Lily ma ochotę zapytać go, co tu robi, ale gani się za to, bo odpowiedź jest prosta. Przyszedł się umyć, no, na brodę Merlina, każdy się czasem myje, dobrze wiedzieć, że on też zachowuje chociaż podstawowe zasady higieny. To nasuwa jej myśl, że tłuste strąki opadające jej na twarz i pożółkła flanelowa piżama nie mają podobnego przekazu, że może on pomyśli, że ona w ogóle się nie myje.

Powinna częściej myć głowę.

Lily przypuszcza, że teraz James już sobie pójdzie, ale on zatrzymuje się, owija ręcznik dookoła szyi jak bokser i mówi:

\- Idziesz dzisiaj do Milly, nie? A jeśli idziesz, to ile piw chcesz? Syriusz i Peter idą, no wiesz, dokonać, hmm, transakcji w Hogsmeade – dodaje ciszej – i chcemy się upewnić, ile dokładnie kupić. Miałem cię zapytać wczoraj, ale całkiem zapomniałem.

Lily marszczy brwi.

\- W ogóle nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

\- O Łapie i Glizdogonie? No, tego, jak ci to wytłumaczyć…

\- Nie, nie to, ja wiem, że oni mają tam jakieś swoje sprawki, nawet nie chcę w to wnikać.

\- Musisz wniknąć, jeśli nie chcesz latać o suchym pysku.

\- Nie, mam na myśli, że nie wiem, co masz na myśli z pierwszym pytaniem. Czy gdzieś idę. O co chodzi?

Tym razem to James jest zdziwiony.

\- Nikt ci nie powiedział?

Lily czuje, jak swąd pod żebrami zamienia się w ogromny, ogromny ciężar, który wgniata ją w ziemię.

\- Ja pierdolę, klasyczni Puchoni, zawsze wszystko na ostatnią chwilę.

Nie, James, to nie tak, twoja święta dusza nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Po prostu nikt nie chce nigdzie jej zapraszać.

\- Nie wierzę, że założyli, że po prostu przyjdziesz ze mną, znaczy, z nami.

Nikt niczego nie założył.

\- Nikt niczego nie założył, po prostu ewidentnie nie jestem zaproszona i tyle – mówi Lily, starając się nie brzmieć jak zgorzkniała stara ciotka, a jak osoba, która z dystansem i humorem przyjmuje niesprawiedliwy los. Lily jest Syzyfem, Herkulesem…

\- Ewidentnie nie masz racji.

\- Eee – burczy elegancko Herkules. – Na jakiej podstawie do tego doszedłeś?

\- Na takiej, że wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy prawdopodobnie smacznie spałaś, byłem w Pokoju Wspólnym Hufflepuffu. Łapa i Milly sprzątali taras…

\- Taras? Aha, tę szklarenkę taką, tak?

\- Tak, tak, to. Zamykamy taras, balkon, szklarnię, zwał jak zwał, żeby nie wpuszczać tam żadnych dzieci, siadamy sobie na kanapach, i pierwsze, co mówi Amelia, to „tak się cieszę, że będzie Lily, dawno jej nie widziałam".

Lily słyszała wiele rzeczy, które mogłaby powiedzieć piękna i głośna Amelia Bones, ale to nie brzmi jak coś, co mogłaby z siebie wydobyć.

\- Nie powiedziała tak.

\- Powiedziała coś podobnego. No, w każdym razie wspomniała ciebie i wspomniała bycie w jednym zdaniu. I że jest podekscytowana.

\- Cieszy mnie, że ekscytuje ją imprezowanie ze mną, dla wielu to będzie nowe doświadczenie. Bo zakładam, że to impreza.

\- Tak, będzie zajebiście, wszystko jest już ustalone i przygotowane.

\- Masz na myśli, że Amelia rozmawiała z profesor Sprout o tym, że zamierza wprowadzić do Pokoju Wspólnego Hufflepuffu w godzinach nocnych nieokreśloną liczbę siódmorocznych i kilka hektolitrów przemyconego mugolskiego alkoholu i profesor Sprout wydała entuzjastyczną zgodę?

\- Proszę cię, to Hufflepuff, tam takie rzeczy są na porządku dziennym. Dam głowę, że Sprout nawet jakby się dowiedziała, to nie miałaby problemu. Ma zupełnie inne podejście niż McGonagall. Nie żebym nie przepadał za McGonagall.

\- Jasne.

\- Po prostu, no wiesz, pewne rzeczy tam przejdą, a tu nie. Albo raczej trzeba być bardziej ostrożnym.

\- I ty wiesz, jak być ostrożnym.

\- Jestem najostrożniejszy.

\- Nie odniosę się do tego nawet. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu nie było tygodnia, żeby któryś z waszej czwórki nie pucował za coś kociołków.

\- Aaale, proszę zauważyć, że to był zupełnie inny typ wykroczeń. Trzeba nabrać pokory i doświadczenia, żeby umieć się wymykać, podkradać, podsłuchiwać… teraz już tego nie robimy, dodam. Wyrośliśmy z tego. Zmężnieliśmy. Teraz inne rzeczy robimy.

James unosi rękę, żeby otrzeć z czoła krople wody i zmierzwić oklapłe włosy.

\- To jak? Ile chcesz?

\- Co?

\- Picie. Piwo indywidualnie i napoje wyskokowe ufundowane przez pannę Bones.

\- Eee, nie wiem. No. Ja w sumie, no. Nie piję.

\- Dwa, trzy?

\- Dwa niech będą.

\- Trzy. To będzie długa noc. Poproszę do wieczora osiem sykli do kieszonki albo noc będzie nie tylko długa, ale i smutna. Idę się ubrać – dodaje James szybko, aby uniknąć niezręcznej ciszy. – Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu.

* * *

Lily nie kłamała, kiedy mówiła Jamesowi Potterowi, że nie pije.

Nie pije, nie chodzi na imprezy, nie robi nic niebezpiecznego ani interesującego. I nie wstydzi się tego, a przynajmniej dotychczas się nie wstydziła. Nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mogłaby pragnąć innego stylu życia niż ten, jaki prowadzi. Nigdy nikomu nic nie zazdrościła – no, może Amelii Bones, ale to dlatego, że to _naprawdę_ niesprawiedliwe, jak lubiana jest Amelia Bones, ona jedna _naprawdę_ na to nie zasługuje. Poza tym Lily nigdy nie miała absolutnie żadnego problemu ze sobą. Jednak przyjęcie w Pokoju Wspólnym Puchonów sprawia, że Lily zmienia zdanie.

Kręci jej się w głowie od tego, jak jest głośno, jasno i ciemno jednocześnie, jak wiele ciał tłoczy się w jednym pomieszczeniu, jak wiele ramion ją obejmuje, jak wiele głów schyla się, by ją przywitać. Gdy ona i James – ona i James, James i ona, tak, przyszli razem – weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego, Amelia Bones wynurzyła się zza stołu ze szklanymi butelkami Coca-Coli i keksem, żeby ich objąć i zaszczebiotać podekscytowane powitanie. Teraz zniknęła, ale zostawiła po sobie poczucie bycia potrzebną, bycia poszukiwaną, i Lily się to poczucie bardzo podoba. Czuje, że ma coś, czego jej brakowało.

James Potter również zniknął. Na początku był tuż przy niej, blisko, ale nie za blisko, i Lily była wdzięczna, że James nie pcha się ani nie narzuca. Teraz zniknął i Lily zdaje sobie sprawę, że miała coś, czego jej brakuje.

Gdy weszli i przywitali się z Amelią, James przeciągnął ją przez Pokój Wspólny prosto do stołu z przekąskami, za którym stał Peter Pettigrew. Nabrał do dwóch papierowych kubków ponczu z dużej misy i podał Lily jeden z nich.

\- Chcesz trochę potańczyć? – zapytał, krzycząc.

\- Jasne – odkrzyknęła Lily.

Wtedy, przy głośnych dźwiękach gitar i pociągając łyk za łykiem poncz z truskawkami, Lily pomyślała, nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia, że odpowiadało jej towarzystwo Jamesa Pottera.

Po kolejnym papierowym kubku ponczu James wciąż nie odstępował jej na krok. Zdążył już zrzucić sztruksową marynarkę i w czerwonej bawełnianej koszulce wyglądał niemal przystojnie, jak niewinny Mugol.

Obecnie nigdzie go nie widać. LIly pociąga kolejny łyk piwa, bez większego zainteresowania odpowiadając na pytania Hugona Anastasi. Zastanawia ją James Potter. Myśli o ich spotkaniu z poranka, o dziwnie intymnym obrazie, jakim były jego mokre włosy. Czy teraz, gdy już przekroczyła tę barierę, będzie już mogła się cofnąć? Czy gdy eksperyment Blacka się zakończy, będzie w stanie powrócić do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy?

Kręci jej się w głowie, dosłownie.

\- Przepraszam, Hugh, muszę wyjść na chwilę na dwór – mówi.

Jedna ze ścian Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów jest oszklona, i znajduje się za nią niewielka szklarnia, w której Puchoni podlewają swoje kwiatki, truskawki, pomidory i eksperymentalne wytwory profesor Sprout. Są w niej egzotyczne drzewa i imponujące, jak na styczeń, kwiatostany. Ze względu na rozmiary jest w niej niewiele miejsca do poruszania się, ale powietrze jest chłodne i orzeźwiające. Lily wędruje po omacku pomiędzy roślinnością, mija jakąś obściskującą się parę, dociera wreszcie do ściany. Zatrzymuje się z westchnieniem. Opiera się o jakąś donicę, następną chyba strąca. W głowie jej wiruje.

\- W porządku, Evans?

O nie, nie, _nie._ Nie teraz. Nie będzie w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, nie będzie w stanie się obronić.

Nie jest nawet w stanie powiedzieć „idź sobie".

\- Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Idź sobie – mruczy Lily. Odejdź, odejdź.

Syriusz Black wyłania się zza minipalmy. W ciemnościach ledwo go widać, ale Lily wie, że to on, że na twarzy ma przyklejony ten głupkowaty, pewny siebie grymas, i że nie życzy jej dobrze.

\- Odejdź, proszę – udaje jej się powiedzieć?

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Black. Lily klepie się po kieszeniach, szukając różdżki, ale nie znajduje jej. Black tymczasem szepcze jakieś zaklęcie i Lily czuje na twarzy mroźny powiew. – Przyszedłem zapalić. Skusisz się?

\- Może niekoniecznie – burczy Lily.

\- Cieszę się, że cię spotykam – mówi Syriusz Black tonem, który wskazuje na to, że wcale się nie cieszy. – Myślę, że mamy do omówienia parę spraw.

\- Właściwie to prawda – mówi Lily odważnie. – Dlaczego ze mną pogrywasz?

\- Nie krzycz, proszę. Ludzie przychodzą do tej szklarni, żeby się uspokoić. Twoje jęki i ryki nie pomagają.

\- Nie krzyczę – krzyczy Lily.

\- Chyba jesteś trochę pijana.

\- Nie.

\- Może chciałabyś sobie usiąść. _Lumos._

W błękitnym świetle różdżki Lily widzi okno, które wyczarował Black, przy którym ten siedzi po turecku i pali swojego jointa. Lily z gracją przytrzymuje się donicy i z gracją przewraca się na ziemię.

Niezgrabnie podnosi się i siada, opierając się o okno całym niemalże ciężarem ciała. W żyłach jej buzuje na myśl, że szkło mogłoby się rozbić, a ona by wypadła.

\- Co mówiłaś, zanim osunęłaś się na ziemię? – pyta Black.

\- Chcę, żebyś mi wytłumaczył, czemu się mną bawisz.

\- Ja się tobą bawię?

\- Tak. Wiem, że jestem tu tylko przez ciebie.

Przez niego, a nie dzięki niemu.

\- Myślisz, że mogę dobrze się bawić, skoro wiem, że gdyby nie ty, nikt nawet by nie pomyślał, żeby mnie zaprosić? Mam chyba jakąś wartość, która nie pochodzi z ciebie, a ty nawet to próbujesz mi odebrać. I jeszcze to skrzydło szpitalne. Nie wierzę, że odegrałeś jakąś gierkę, żeby zrobić ze mnie ofiarę przed całą szkołą. Myślisz, że mi się to podobało?

Lily oczywiście kłamie. Podobało jej się, a jakże, być otoczoną przez znajomych; podobało się, że o nią dopytują i że chcą jej pomóc. Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to wszystko przez Blacka.

\- Nic nie odegrałem, naprawdę zemdlałaś. Nie lubię cię, ale śmierci ci nie życzę. Nie pozwoliłbym, żebyś wypadła.

Och.

\- A co do dzisiaj, to akurat nie dzięki mnie, to dzięki Jamesowi. Omotałaś go sobie wokół palca, a nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie. Jesteś bardzo zdolna.

\- Nie wiem nawet, o czym mówisz.

\- Mówię o bardzo konkretnych rzeczach. Biblioteka, gorąca czekolada, jakieś świergotanie na Transmutacji. Podobno ostatnio siedzieliście w Pokoju Wspólnym owinięci jednym kocem. Siedzę koło was prawie codziennie przy posiłkach, widzę, jak się zachowujesz. Można by pomyśleć, że to szczere.

\- Niczego nie udaję. Miło mi się z nim spędza czas.

\- To lepiej się zbierz i poudawaj trochę, żeby po mile spędzonym czasie przyszedł czas, w którym mu się opatrzysz. Myślę, że nie zapomniałaś o naszej umowie.

\- Nie dajesz mi o niej zapomnieć. Przypominasz mi o niej na każdym kroku. Coraz mniej mi się ona podoba.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co ci się podoba. – Syriusz gasi blanta i znika go przy pomocy zaklęcia. _Lumos_ gaśnie, i otacza ich ciemność i zapach owoców. – Obchodzi mnie, co się podoba Jamesowi, albo raczej, co jest dla niego dobre.

\- Nie wolałbyś, żeby James sam zdecydował, co dla niego dobre?

\- On pomógł mi, ja pomagam jemu – mówi enigmatycznie Black. – Kiedyś, jeśli się dowie, będzie mi wdzięczny.

Lily prycha. Od wyziewów, których się nawdychała, trochę kręci jej się w głowie.

\- Wiesz – mówi zmienionym głosem – trochę mi przykro, że go oszukujemy.

\- Co?

\- Trochę mi go szkoda. Że nim manipulujemy.

\- Ty nim manipu-

\- Och, przestań. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, to nie miałoby miejsca. Ale ty jesteś niby jego przyjacielem, a pomiatasz nim tak, jak mną. Kiedyś, jeśli się dowie, będzie mu przykro. A myślę, że się dowie, bo choćbyśmy się dwoili i troili, znaczy choćbym ja się dwoiła i troiła, żeby to utrzymać w sekrecie, to prawda zawsze, zawsze wychodzi na jaw, rozumiesz, zawsze tak jest, że im bardziej próbujesz coś ukryć, tym bardziej to cię boli, gdy wychodzi na jaw. A zawsze wychodzi na jaw. Więc on się dowie. Dowie się od kogoś albo sam się domyśli. Albo nawet któreś z nas mu powie, sądząc, że to nic nie zmieni. Ale pomyśl, jak może nic nie zmienić to, że to wszystko była nieprawda, kiedy to, co on czuł, było prawdziwe dla niego. Kiedy to, co dla niego jest prawdą, tak naprawdę nie istnieje, było udawane, na niby. Że ktoś udawał po to właśnie, żeby on naprawdę czuł. Znaczy, jeżeli będzie coś czuł w ogóle. Bo możliwe, że ten twój genialny plan zawiedzie. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, żeby on mnie polubił _w ten sposób._ Ja nawet go lubię – ogólnie, a nie _w ten sposób_ – ale nie wiem, co zrobił on, żebym go lubiła. Nie wiem, jak to działa. Boję się, że go rozczaruję, i boję się, że wtedy ty mi coś zrobisz, bo ty jesteś taki okropny i nie będzie cię obchodziło…

Lily znowu kręci się w głowie i mimowolnie osuwa się na bok, ześlizgując się po skórzanej kurce Blacka i trafiając głową na jego ciepły brzuch. W uchu huczy jej odgłos jego serca.

\- Nikogo nie rozczarujesz – mówi Black. – On już cię lubi. Zawsze mu się podobałaś. To nawet lepiej, że on też ci się podoba.

\- Nie podoba mi się – bełkocze Lily.

\- Przecież właśnie się przyznałaś, że ci się podoba.

\- Nie powiedziałam ci tego. Obiecałam sobie, że nikt się nie dowie.

\- Czego?

\- Że podoba mi się James Potter.

Black głaszcze ją po głowie. Jego drugie ramie wygodnie otacza jej plecy. Gdyby Lily wiedziała lepiej, pewnie dopowiedziałaby sobie, że nad jej głową uśmiecha się w politowaniem.

\- Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem.

\- Dziękuję.

Siedzą chwilę w ciszy.

\- Nie mów mu – mówi Lily.

\- Nie muszę. Kiedy będzie trzeba, dowie się sam.

\- Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że go lubię, kiedy on nie lubi mnie.

\- Lubi cię.

\- Tak?

\- Tak. Chociaż zupełnie nie rozumiem, za co.

\- Najwidoczniej normalni ludzie nie potrzebują rozumieć – mówi Lily dumnie. – Chociaż wieść niesie, że wspaniale całuję.

\- Przekonajmy się.

* * *

\- Syriusz? Syriuszu, jesteś tutaj?

Black odsuwa ją od siebie.

\- To Amelia – szepcze, a głośniej dodaje – jestem, jestem. Wyszedłem zapalić.

\- Wszędzie cię szukałam. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Oczywiście.

Lily, która wciąż siedzi, spogląda w górę, i widzi, jak wymieniają na powitanie pocałunek i jak zgrabna rączka Amelii mierzwi mu włosy. Fu.

\- Lily, wszystko w porządku? – pyta Amelia. – Daj rękę, pomogę ci wstać.

Lily otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Black jest szybszy.

\- Lily nienajlepiej się czuje. Wyszła, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, i kiedy ją spotkałem, siedziała na ziemi ledwo żywa.

\- To nie pierwszy raz w tym tygodniu, co? – pyta Amelia z troską.

\- Nie – przyznaje Lily, oblizując usta, by pozbyć się smaku jointa i coca-coli.

\- Wiesz co, Lily, myślę, że za mało jesz. Jesteś bardzo szczupła.

\- To samo powiedziała mi pani Pomfrey.

\- Lepiej się poczujesz, jak coś zjesz i napijesz się trochę coli. Przyszłam, bo niedługo kroimy tort, i chciałam, żebyśmy się zebrali. Skarbie, jeśli chcesz jeszcze zapalić, zaczekam na ciebie.

Lily mruga nagle, gdy orientuje się, że to nie było do niej.

\- W porządku, wyjdę potem, i wtedy będziesz mogła przyjść ze mną. Chodźmy do środka.

\- Jeszcze okno – przypomina Lily.

\- Ach, tak. Zaraz je przetransmutuję. Zobaczymy się na sali.

Lily, objęta przez Amelię, przechodzi przez szklarnię, jakby próbowała chodzić w wodzie, jakby powietrze stanowiło opór, którego ona nie może pokonać. Jest nagle bardzo trzeźwa i bardzo świadoma tego, co się dzieje. Czuje palce Amelii Bones zaciśnięte na jej ramieniu, słyszy jej szczebiotanie („jestem taka podekscytowana, nie wyobrażasz sobie, to prawdziwy _kokosowy poncz_ "), czuje, jak o jej skórę obijają się sztywne liście falistego aloesu i zwieszające się z sufitu kwieciste girlandy. Amelia nalewa do papierowych kubków coca-colę i szczebiocze dalej, a do Lily docierają, w kolejności odwrotnie chronologicznej, wydarzenia z ostatnich piętnastu minut. Najpierw: Amelia i Syriusz Black prawdopodobnie są parą i robią rzeczy, o jakich nie śniło się filozofom. Potem: ona, Lily, naskoczyła na Syriusza Blacka, który pewnie ma ją za jeszcze głupszą i nic nie wartą, niż wcześniej. Następnie: ona, LIly, wyznała mu, że podoba jej się James Potter. Logiczne jest więc założyć, że tak jest.

Mimo, że przyjęcie trwa już od kilku godzin, cola nadal jest zimna i działa jak przedłużenie tego zimnego prysznica.

\- Peter – mówi Lily do Petera Pettigrew, który przygotowuje właśnie drugą porcję sławetnego kokosowego ponczu – nie wiesz, gdzie jest James?

\- Wyszedł dosłownie minutę temu – odpowiada Peter.

\- Nie wraca?

\- Nie, dlaczego, myślę, że zaraz tu będzie.

\- Dokąd poszedł?

\- Nie wiem, nie powiedział mi. Zapytaj, jak wróci.

Lily kiwa głową.

\- Słuchaj, Peter, tego. Masz może coś, co mogłabym sobie dolać do tej coli? Mam na myśli coś mocniejszego niż piwo.

I, po krótkim namyśle:

\- I może coś, czym mogłabym to zagryźć.

\- Dla Lily Evans otworzę mój prywatny barek – puszcza jej oko Peter, wyciągając spod stołu butelkę ginu. – Golnij sobie z gwinta i popij colą. A co do jedzenia: jest jeszcze resztka keksu i tarty limonkowej. Ze słonych rzeczy udka z kurczaka, o, i mamy też jeszcze sporo tych kanapek z tuńczykiem… ale nie polecałbym, nie dziwię się, że nikt ich nie chce. Jakiś czas leżały na krześle i chyba ktoś na nich usiadł.

\- Posilę się udkiem – dziękuje Lily, którą po ginie pali w gardle. – Mogę jeszcze?

\- Pij ile chcesz, moja droga. Wszystko jest dla ludzi.

\- Świetnie, świetnie – mówi Lily z pełnymi ustami, wycierając ociekający z podbródka tłuszcz wierzchem dłoni. Peter przygląda jej się z zainteresowaniem. – Pyszne to. Z kuchni? A zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie, po co ja nawet udaję.

Odkłada kość na talerz i popija ginem z coca-colą.

\- Czuję się wspaniale – mówi, czując się, jakby ktoś właśnie rzucił nią o ścianę. – To najlepsza impreza, na jakiej byłam.


End file.
